Dragon in Human Skin
by Birdiebook
Summary: 'We didn't kill the Ender Dragon, we used the command block...to blink it out of existence.' Said Soren. If the Order of The Stone didn't kill the dragon, then what happened to it? This is my own plot as what might had happened. (STORY IS CURRENTLY IN A HAITUS)
1. Chapter 1

**This is something I thought of a while back. The Ender Dragon was not killed, but erased from existence with the command block, said Soren when he revealed the truth. But did the dragon really disappear? Did it really vanish...or did something else happen to it? Read this story to find out...**

 **MCSM does not belong to me. Only the OC that will appear in this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _I felt pain, which is a first..._

 _I never felt pain before...from another being besides my master. When I look back to what happened..._

I was flying around my island not doing patrols, this time I actually have enemies to fight.

I shifted my eyes to look at the intruders.

One was wearing something blue. Another was wearing something green as well as something around its head. A third was wearing red and yellow as well as something around its eyes similar to the green one. A forth was wearing something on top of its head and had a lot of orange hair on its face and head. Lastly a fifth was wearing some long thing around it self and had a lot of black hair around its mouth. I didn't really know what those thing were.

Why were they here? What did they want? Though I didn't care as my angry master only ordered me to get rid of them, and I obeyed like always.

I flew around the floating land mass which is my home and domain. Black spires raised to protect large crystals which give me strength when I get weak or tired. I flew around the island, never letting my eyes wander away from the five figures standing stationary at one spot, and they appear to be shaking. I roared, and they shook.

I felt like I wasted too much time and dove straight at them, my jaws wide with teeth showing. The figures shook even more, but one of them, who seemed to have orange fur on his face, went in front of the other four holding something. Was this one not afraid of me?

Nevertheless, I continued towards them, getting closer by the second with my mouth spewing purple particles flames.

The one holding the object raised it towards my direction, I was confused but it did not matter to me, only my command is what is most important. Then object began to vibrate and glow. I just kept going, not caring about it, only my mission.

But when I was only a few meters away from them, everything just...disappeared... I felt as if I was falling down a bottomless pit, like the seemingly bottomless floor on my simple dark home.

I felt like falling and falling and falling to who knows where.

How long have I been here? It felt like an eternity. This place is even darker than my home, even if my eyes aren't open I can feel it. I'm not sure if see my own home as a home anyway. I been in that place for who knows how long. This place...I felt like I was flying without using my wings. I couldn't open my eyes. I tried to roar, but no noise came out, I felt weak.

I just stayed there, waiting for something to happen, mostly for me to starve to death. I was hoping to get out of here, but mostly to perish since the only thing I am is a guarding beast.

Suddenly...there was pain... it came oh so suddenly that I didn't even sense it coming.

I opened my snout and I let out a loud pained roar. This pain, this torture is nothing like I felt before, more painful than the beatings my master does to me if I do a bad job. I felt it all over my body, from the ends of my ears to the tips of my claws and tail. I still couldn't open my eyes no matter how hard I tried.

Then my body felt like it was being torn apart now. I felt like my entire body was being crushed the felt like agony, even more than the beatings my master gave to me. I was too tired to make any more noise and I just tried to endure the pain as silently as I could. It felt like an even more longer eternity than the darkness. My senses were being overwhelmed by this pain, my sight, hearing, feeling...everything.

And felt myself slip away from consciousness.

It felt like the blackout I had before, an eternity. My eyes were also shut tightly unable to open up.

I groaned, but it didn't sound like my usual one. I tried to move, and I was able to feel one of my paws twitch. At least that means that I can feel and that I'm not numb.

Then my eyes twitched, making me feel energetic to see where I am at last. I groaned, still sounding unfamiliar. My left eye opened very slowly, and what I saw was a bright light that made me shut my eyes again. Light? But there is no light in my lonely home. I was now scared. Where could there be enough light to make me shut my eye?

I opened my eyes again, and this time they were more used to the light. My vision was slightly blurry, so I blinked a few times to focus them.

Right above me I saw a bright thing, surrounded by smaller white things. What were they?

For some reason it looked familiar. I would see master seeing this thing and would say something like 'moon' or 'stars. I would also hear other things such as 'sun', but I'm not sure. Could this what master calls a moon?

I'm happy to see one since I always wondered what it would like if I was there to see it myself. Wait, happy? I never really felt happy before. I also noticed the way my snout moved was different, but I didn't think much about it.

I noticed I was looking up, meaning I was laying on my back. I rolled to my side tostand up, but the way I stood just felt...unatural. Even more unnatural was the feeling of my claws agains the strange soft ground. When I looked down at my paws I roared in shock and fear.

My paws were unrecognizable to me. They were of similar color to the stones back in my domain. What scared me the most was that I had five claws instead of three, and I was able to move them at angles that I could not move when I had my...other claws. What is going on?! I kept freaking out at what happened to me.

I breathed in and out to calm down. I slowly raised an arm to look closer at my new paws. I slowly moved them, watching how they curled up.

These limbs really reminded me of my master' apearance, he has limbs just like this. On my arm I also noticed I had something black on me. When I trailed it to its source I saw I was covered in something soft and black, like the five creatures that came in my domain.

Something then clicked in my head. If I look like this then did I...become one of them?

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was excited to write this becaus this was something I came up a while back. I'm sure you know who's perspective it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

I kept moving my paw repeatedly in both fear and fascination. I still can't get over how weird it looked and felt. I began getting bored of this and looked at my surroundings again, total facination decorated my face. Everything looked so pretty and amazing. I didn't know where I was but I would love to stay here for a while.

I looked down at my paws again, then something came into my mind. I tried to walk on all four of my limbs, but I wobbled a lot when I did. For some reason this felt like...not myself, even thought I always walked like this back at my home.

I just don't know what to do in this problem of mine.

I growled and tried to move in these thin bones I call legs rather shalily, wanting to learn to move in this new form, but instead I was met with my face to this strange colored stuff that I was standing on. It is a really good thing it is soft, I would have very much hurt my face if it wasn't.

I growled and stood on my four limbs once again. I tried it slower this time, taking one paw foward after the other. I smiled as time went on, it appeared to be working since I wasn't falling on my face yet I was slightl wobbly and shaky.

I kept walking and walking, starting to get used to this. I smiled at my success, maybe I can solve this. However, once again it came to me...that feeling of this unnaturalness and I didn't know why.

I sat down on this soft thing. It felt good on my bottom, and I wish to have a nest made this when I get back to my domain...if I ever get back to my domain. I looked at the ground. How did I get here? There are no escapes in my domain, right? But those strange two leg creatures besides my master somehow got into the place. How did they do it?

I huffed out, expecting my purple steam to float out, but nothing came out. Another change that happened to me. I was about to place my head on the soft thing until I heard something nearby. I sat back up straight, hearing the strange noises. They appeared to be coming closer since it was getting louder. I got up on my four legs and crawled behind a tall tower thing with the same strange colored stuff on the ground growing on the top of its head. I peaked around the tall thing to take a small look at what it was.

It was a two leg creature, like the ones I saw before I came into this place. My eyes narrowed at it, moticing it didn't look like the other two legs back at my domain. Maybe it was different one, but it could be the same. I just watched it as to what it would do.

The two legs looked around, which made me hide further behind this column to not be seen. Thankfully it appeared to not have seen me. I slowly peeked out to look at what it would.

The two legs then approached a column, it wasn't the one I was hiding behind, which was good. It looked at the column as if analyzing it closely. What was it doing?

The The two legs raised a paw and it hit the column.

My eyes widened at this, why is it attacking the strange colored column? Then I noticed with my great vision, that the part of the column that it hit had cracks. The two legs hit it again, and the crack became bigger. I tilted my head at this, interest filling my face.

The two legs continue to hit it until it broke I to a smaller piece which the creature picked up with their front paws. I blinked multiple times. So hitting things gives you stuff? I looked at the column I was hiding behind, but my attention went back to the two legs who hit more parts of the column and received more of those pieces. The two legs began doing something with those pieces in its paws.

My attention was taken by this, wanting to know what it will do next. My thoughts were answered when a new object was held by the two legs. It placed the object down on the soft ground, which was enlarged when it was placed.

The two legs approached the object and placed pieces of the column on it, I couldn't see it from here but there were 9 square linings on it. The two legs then made something new, and to me it looked dangerous. It was wide and flat but one of the edges looked rather sharp. The two legs walked towards another column father away and started hitting it with the contraption it was holding.

I looked at the object it used to make it which took my interest so much. I couldn't help it, and I crawled towards it quickly.

I looked at it all around to take its appearance. How did the two legs make this?

I looked at the two legs who was more focused on the column that it was taking piece by piece. I looked back to the object infront of me. I raised a paw and hit it like the two legs did. A small crack appeared on it, which made my eyes brighten at this. It works on this?

I repeatedly hit it and watched in stunned silence as the cracks grew bigger and bigger with every attack. Eventually, the object was broken and was turned into a smaller version of itself. I smiled in delight, and picked it up with my snoutless mouth, not knowing how to use my smaller appendages.

In ran back towards the my column and hid behind it like before, looking at the object in my mouth excitedly. I dropped the object on the ground to take a closer look at it. I didn't know how to use it, but I want to know how. It looks useful and very interesting. I picked the object again with my mouth and ran somewhere more alone to learn.

Unkown to the strange woman, the two legs being came back to where the object to work on it. They came only to see their belonging was gone, nowhere to be found. It looked around confused, but it wasn't anywhere.

Then spoke in a language that the woman wouldn't understand very well yet it was familiar." Did someone steal my crafting table?!"

* * *

 **Chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it : )**

 **N: I didn't realize another story similar to mine existed, I didn't steal the idea, it just came to me one day, okay? Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

I continued to run, with the strange object carefully held in my rather short snout's jaws. I could hear the two leg's voice fade away over time the farther and farther away I got from the area. If it can get one of these things them I'm sure it can get another one. I passed more of these tall structures, zip zagging around them to go somewhere alone, and check how this thing I got worked. I saw how the two legs did it don't know how to describe the process of its work, maybe I can also do what it did, I just need to figure it out on my own.

The wind blew by my body, feeling something on my head, sometimes getting it on my face and eyes. It felt soft, but I didn't know what it was called, but I didn't care at the moment.

As I ran, I saw a cave not too far away, dark with no brightness inside so nothing would be able to see me, it was perfect. The chances for me to be seen would be very low.

I turned to enter the natural opening and sat down on my rump, panting, this made me think about wanting my wings back, but I wasn't sure if I will ever get them back, someway.

I dropped the square object on the hard ground, and watched it spin around at medium pace, not too slow, but not that fast either. I tilted my head, as I remembered the two legs who took it from what appeared to be from nowhere, and placed it down,however, it was actually bigger, didn't spin, and it was stationary, I couldn't move it with my own limbs, but I had to... attack it? That seems like a good explanation, for me.

I crawled up to it and poked it gently, all it did was move slightly away from its original place and nothing else. I sat back and began to think, mostly about what that two legs did. I remembered when the two legs placed it down... with its grabby claws. Hmmm... maybe that is what I should do.

I looked at my own grabbing claws, I curled them up, and uncurled repeatedly. They felt so weird! Wait...

Oh...

OH!...

I think I got it now, the two legs walk on their back legs so that they can carry and hold things with their front, or as I called now grabbing claws. This makes a lot of sense now.

I looked down at my own back legs, and moved them to test their ability. They also felt so wierd, but I needed to master walking with them if I'm going to be in this place, and who knows how many more two legs exist, a scary thought indeed.

I stood on all my fours, feeling the cold from the ground on my paws. Then, I did what the two legs are supposed to be, two legs, just like I named them as. I slowly began to rise from my front legs on my back legs, but I immediately fell on my face, painfully. I moaned, then I lifted my face to caress my poor snout, thankfully I wasn't bleeding or anything. I tried to stand again on my back legs, this time I held onto the wall next to me. It helped greatly now that I had the support of this wall. Slowly but surely, I was balancing myself on my back legs, a little wobbly, but still standing without falling on my face, or back. I smiled atmyself for my success, now I just needed to figure how the object I took worked.

However, I stopped when I heard a noise, which sounded like a hiss, a very hostile one at that. I looked into the darkness of the cave, which was where the sound came from. I sqinted my eyes to get a better look at what made the noise, and saw something which was as big as me coming towards me in a funny looking waddled. When the light from the bright silver orb in the dark sky hit it, I was able to see what it looked like and make out its features.

It was entirely green, and it had four, short legs around its body. It had no upper body limbs and its skin looked almost scaly, but I wasn't entirely sure about it. It's face looked looked like it was angry, a deep, eternal looking frown on its admittedly ugly face, maybe this cave was its home? I wasn't sure, but I didn't like the way it was looking at me, as if it wanted to kill me.

I just blinked as it came closer, still hissing. Was it going to attack me? This new body isn't ready for battle, I had no sharp claws to slash it with, I had no wings to fly away from this strange creature, and I still didn't know how to control these new legs of mine.

However, any other though that we're going to appear disappeared when the creature suddenly stopped, and stood there looking at me. Its empty looking eyes looked straight at me. I stared right back at it, looking at its dark eyes, and for some reason it... looked scared.

Before I could do anything else, it backed away from me. It's stubby clawless feet moved backwards slowly, making the space between us bigger and bigger. I realized that this strange creature was probably scared of me. Before I could do anything else, it turned around and waddled back into the darkness of the cave, as if in a hurry. It's stout figure disappeared in the darkness.

I just watched, confusion decorated my face, what was that all about? Didn't it come closer to attack me? Maybe it though it could beat me so something like that.

However I shook off these thoughts from my head, and turned to the object and reached for it again with one of my grabbing claws. I still can't get over the feeling of this strange new features I have, but I have to get used to them. I reached for the object and gently lifted it. It was successful, I held it in my claws without dropping it despite this being my first time doing so.

I smiled.

Smiled...

I can't remember the last time I smiled, or made a smile this big, ever

I didn't know how to I could describe it, but it felt very nice.

I bent down to place down the object so I can sit down and rest for a bit, not wanting to stand on my hind legs, which felt like breaking down.

I expected the object to drop into its small, spinning form, but I didn't expect it to transform into the larger version of itself back there with the two legs, reaching half of my height, and stationary. The sudden appearance made me jump backwards into the wall in surprise, nearly hitting the back of my head. I just stared at the aboject, in stilled shock.

How did it happen? And why? Didn't I place it down when I got here? Then why didn't it transform into this version?

I sat back down again to think, but I didn't understand, yet. I'm sure I willl be able to figure it out, but I will need time to do so.

* * *

 **Here is chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Sorry for long updates, even though it's in the middle of summer vacation, I still have things to do. I'm sure you seen many writers say this before, but I'm sure you guys understand.**


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned for the tenth time, feeling sleepy and very tired with the verge of wanting to close my eyes and sleep. This was actually a strange sensation, well for a being like me since I don't get tired very often back home, until now however. Sure, I flew very often back there in my domain but the very special glowing gems always gave me energy as well as healing any wounds anytime I received any, even very minor ones when I flew near the shining healing gems. Better yet they kept me from getting tired too. It's very useful since I can patrol my home without even needing to rest my wings.

Now however, I don't have them. I feel horrible and I felt like I was pinned to the ground.

Now I feel my body getting tired with my eyes trying to shut close to rest, but I wouldn't let that happen especially in an unknown and possibly very hostile enemy territory. I felt scared of being here on my own. Not hearing my master's voice, despite being very mean in a way, made me feel very, very alone despite me being powerful back in my world. I should feel brave, confident, and powerful...

But I didn't feel powerful anymore.

I had no wings when I tried to check if could feel them anywhere on my back. I very loved my wings. I found nothing at all that would indicate my flying appendages were there. I became stressed out because those wings are my greatest asset. I felt very useless and lost. Without my wings, where could I go?

I had no menacing claws to attack and slice. Sure, I dont use them much but they were still useful at times.

Also I had no snout filled with sharp teeth. I traced my tongue over my new teeth, which felt flat and they felt as if they weren't needed to to bite or tear anything. It felt very wierd in my mouth.

I also had no tail, and it felt weird too. I used my tail for balance all the time from flying to walking, yet I don't have it now and I can walk around just fine. Maybe two legs don't need to have tails since I remembered all the two legs I ever seen never needed any tails.

I looked out of the cave and saw the nice looking world out there. I leaned my head backwards to rest it against the cold and hard surface of this large hole. I wasn't sure what to do now, but in my mind I felt useless and weak. And that was a very horrible feeling.

I closed my eyes for a few minutes to rest them for a bit. I don't intend to fail asleep, I just want to rest my eyes, that is all.

Then something bright hit my eyes. I clenched my eyes and place my paws over them to block whatever it was. It was so bright, brighter than anything I ever encountered both in my home and when I got here. I slowly took my paws away from my face and witnessed what came upon my sight. My mouth gaped at the truly beautiful sight before me.

The sky began turning brighter, and brighter, and brighter. The environment around me became more and more defined as the world lit it up like a rising fire. The features that I wouldn't have seen in the darkness became much clearer both in this hope and outside. I slowly walked out of the dark hole and into bright world for a closer look. And unnoticed, I walked on my two legs.

In the sky I saw that the white orb in the sky which was called the moon slowly sunk into the horizon. I never noticed that the giant white orb in sky could move. Soon my gaze turned to another source of light. While on its opposite side I saw another orb like the moon but it was much bigger than it was and it was rising into the sky instead of sinking.

 _Sun_

Another word came into my head, and I was still confused. I wasn't sure if I heard these words before, maybe I did and I just don't remember them. Most likely from my master with how many complex words I hear master say.

Anyway, I watched the now called sun rise up from the unmeasurable distance from here to it. I never seen so much light coming from something. It was just simply and indescribably beautiful...

Suddenly I felt an aching pain in my head. I crouched down and held my head tightly. It was very excruciating and uncomfortable. I tried to not let out a pained whine, because I felt it would make me look weak to a predator, and who knows what could be out here. Unfortunately I couldn't resist opening my jaws and make a groan of torment slip out. I sat down on the grass and curled up, trying to comfort my head.

The pain was everywhere and it was hard to focus on anything at the moment. I kept making noises all the while, nom stop. I didn't think I could hear my now thoughts anymore.

I felt as if the pain would go on forever, just like when the two legs sent me here away from my domain with whatever the object it held was.

I twisted and turned this way and that way consistently. The pain continued on until... it suddenly stopped.

I stopped moving at last and I panted in exhauted. My head throbbed from pain, and from the adrenaline of my actions. I kept holding my head with my paws for a bit, the throbbing in my head reminded of the few minutes I had of the sudden and strange agony. I eventually opened my eyes slowly, the bright light of the now sun dominated sky shone in my eyes slightly. I blinked a few times and I opened my eyes my eyes fully and looked around. There was nothing, only myself.

But, for some reason, I felt different. I felt smarter than before.

I slowly rose up from the grass with one paw used to support me. It was silent, despite the beauty around me.

I wasnt sure what happened hope that it was for the better than for the worst.

But the serene moment was interrupted, again, when I felt something on my foot. I shrieked, which came out as a loud and high pitched Eeek than an earth rumbling roar. I suddenly felt very embarrassed. My gaze shifted downward to my bare toes, and there I saw a small creature.

Its beady eyes stared at me from its small head, which was slightly bigger than its own body. I blinked at it, and it tilted its head. I stepped back from it unsure of what it would do. Even if it was small, who knows what its capable of? My thoughts went back to those four two legs, especially the one that held the object that shone like the sun. Back there, I expected to easily defeat such measily creatures, but I was wrong.

The sounds from the soft brushing of the grass caught my attention, and there I saw the tiny creature waddle towards me curiously while making strange noises, they sounded like clucking. Another word came into my mind. _Chicken._

The chicken continued to waddle towards my direction, and I wasn't sure what to do with it. I shook my head and headed towards the cave, wanting to think of what to do. The squared object was still there spinning indefinitely. I narrowed my eyes in frustration like before. I decided to kick the object angrily, but it cause my body to get out of balance and so I fell on my back. A loud thud and a hard impact on my back made me groan loudly. I hissed in pain and slowly got up from the grass. The chicken made its weird noises at me, but I just glared at it feeling that it might be mocking me.

I barred my teeth and roared at it, however my roar didn't come out as I expected it. It wasn't the booming sound of an earthquake, instead it came as loud shriek. I coughed, my throat was sore from that one single attempt at being intimidating. I shook my head and coughed some more. The chicken flinched, startled but not afraid. I shook, narrowed my eyes at it, holding my head and stumbled away towards the cave.

I heard the soft paddling on grass. I closed my eyes and I concluded the tiny chicken was following me. I sighed in annoyance and I continued into my temporary home. Who knows, if I dont find a way back, I might make this into my actual home. Its dark on the inside and quiet. Something touched my foot, and with one eye I saw the chicken touching my soft foot with its... Um... what ever that was on its face.

Why didn't I know what that was on its mouth? No idea. My head can't seem to come up with a word to describe its strange deformed mouth.

I sat down against the cold grey wall, my eyes closed. I felt the chicken come closer to me and sat down next to me. However I didn't care, as long as it doesn't try to kill or eat me.

Speaking of...

I felt my stomach rumble, an empty feeling inside was as clear as my gems back home. I placed a paw on top of it, feeling my stomach move and churn from lack of food. I was _hungry._

I groaned. I felt my empty stomach roar again, a roar that was much louder than my own. I needed to eat something quick, or I might starve to death. That is a slow and horrible way to perish, and I don't want to be one.

My eyes immediately turned towards the chicken next to me. It leaned its tiny head on one of my leg, on the verge of sleeping. Yet it looked delicious.

My nose caught a wiff of its raw flesh, and even though its very small that it would only be considered a snack, it would be suffient enough for me until I get a much more bigger source of food. My master does feed me food, if I didn't I wouldn't be able to serve my master. I often wish the gems would heal me from hunger, but it can't do that which is unfortunate. Though if the gems didn't heal me then I would never know the tast of eating, and eating delicious food feels like i went to the Aether. It's an amazing sensation.

I reached a paw and poked the chicken's back with all my digits. The creature felt squishy, and to me squishy ment chewy, very, very chewy.

I watched the chicken's body jump a little from the sudden contact. It turned its small head towards me, and I could see its tired eyes blink a few times. I had other plans for it. I smiled lightly with my teeth.

I then picked up the soon-to-be-my-meal. It didn't do anything at all to stop me and I wasn't sure if I should be surprised or not, but it was very easy prey which was good. I didn't want to waste my energy to catch and fight it when im just so hungry.

The chicken began to close its eyes again, probably wanting to take a nap. I looked to see what I should bite first. My eyes quickly landed on its tiny wings. They were just too small, I didn't think it could even fly with those. Nevertheless, I'll start with getting myself chicken wings. I smiled at the thought of relinquishing my stomach's demands, along with the taste of delicious meat.

I neared my jaws to the one of the chicken's wings and bit down.

The chicken snapped its head up and screeched, the loud noice startled me. It clawed its feet at me along with its mouth angrily. I growled from its attack but I didn't open my jaws to let it go, I didn't want a possible source of food to escape from my claws. The creature didn't stop its assault on me, and I didn't let go of it. Until it its small feet gave a surprisingly strong kick me in the eye.

I flunged my head backwards, a surprised yip escaped from my snout. The chicken slipped through my claws since I let it go to hold my face. I groaned and hissed from the stinging pain it made. I opened my other eye, the one that wasn't injured, and saw the chicken plop on the ground which soon quickly stood up and ran off quickon from me, its wing slightly bent out from its body. I probably bit too hard on it.

I growled, not my stomach, but me. Great, looks like im going to perish from hunger... unless I do something. I quickly ran out on my two legs after the chicken, not wanting to let my food escape. Up ahead I could hear the clucking of the small chicken running way.

I wanted to catchup to it, but my running was very awkward. I kept stumbling around almost and almost fell on myself. I wasn't used to running on these new thin limbs that I got. Nevertheless, I wanted food, and quickly.

I kept going after it, I did the best I could to not fall on my face and hurt myself. So far though I didn't fall, but i did trip on something and I face planted on a tree trunk. I shrieked and got of it quickly, holding my snout.

My head spun around to see where the chicken went. However I couldn't find it within my sight anymore.

All this for a measly little chicken that may not be enough for me to last long.

I sighed, and started my way back to the cave, and hopefully I will find something good enough for me. I was about to take another step until, I heard a noise. I stopped mid step, carefully analyzing the strange sound. Whatever it was wasn't very far. I turned towards the direction it came from, wanting to know what it was and maybe it could provide me with usefulness. When i did i saw a faint light coming from between the shadows of some trees. I raised an eyebrow at it, wondering what could be making it in already bright light thanks to the sun.

So I approached it quietly. The grass rustled under my feet as I went, but it wasn't very loud. Soon I reached the place, and there I saw it. A grey object was sitting there, making noises it's a hole on it which emitted light. When I came closer to it, the light felt warmer and warmer, and it felt very nice. Sure the sun out here made some warmth but not so much like this... _furnace._

I went infront of the hole that emitted the warmth, wanting more of it. I closed my eyes and felt the sweet fire warm my face and body. Back home it always felt cold and empty, but this, this felt extraordinary.

Suddenly the warmth disappeared. I snapped my eyes open and gazed at the place the warmth was supposed to be, which was now gone. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but I was also upset.

Before anything else could come into my head, a scent was caught in my nose. I widened my eyes at how delicious it smelled. The furnace was emitting something good in there. I really wanted it. It smelled like the chicken, but better. if it smelled very good, then it is ment to be eaten. Speaking off... I saw something inside of it. There was a small grey and pinkish object being burned for some reason. The smell however, was coming directly from it. I licked my lips, the scent made my empty belly rumble in hunger. I couldn't wait longer.

So I reached in the hole for it, but quickly retracted it, feeling my paw burning while pulling the object out. I screeched and ran around holding my burned paw. There was no light that emitted warmth, or should I say hot light so how did I get burned? Anywho...

My thoughts burned away when I felt the burning sting leave as quickly as it came. I placed my paw in my mouth to hopefully cool it down faster. I noticed the object next to me on the grass, so I took out my paw and slowly bent down to it. The scent hit my noses full blast. I closed my eyes and took a further whiff of the delicious... fish.

That is probably a word I will remember for the rest of my life.

I poked the fish, which felt slightly hot. Nevertheless, it smelled amazing. I crouched completely on all fours and attempted to take a small bite out of it. It slightly burned my tongue but I didn't care once I took a bite out of it. I chewed it in bliss like I would when I got a delicious treat when I did a good job. Once I finished I licked my lips and quickly finished the rest.

I went towards the furnace and looked inside to see if there are any more of these fish I missed. Unfortunately I didn't see anymore. I sighed sadly.

The sounds of grass caught my ears. It was getting louder, meaning it was getting closer...

I turned towards the direction it came from and quickly scrambled for cover. I found the best source being a large tree, so I went behind it.

Out from behind a mount of dirt was a two legs who was carrying something with its paws. I tilted my head it, because it looked familiar. The two legs soon spoke.

"Man I'm so hungry I could eat am entire cow... if there were any nearby. At least I made this fishing rod. Now let's see if the fish is ready." The two legs said, but I didn't understand most of what it said. My head can't seem to understand everything.

"What?! My fish! First my crafting table and now my fish?! Great, looks like I was right about a theif..." the two legs glared at the furnace as if it misbehaved. The two legs snorted and stomped away. I wasn't as confused as before, because I believe that it is angry that its food was taken, my bad. But it can't blame me if I'm hungry, especially if it leaves its stuff open for the taking.

I turned around to go back to my cave, until I stepped on something which made a crack sound. I jerked my head downward and spotted an object under my foot. It looked like wood, but one end had a sharp blade while the other had white fluffy looking objects attached to it. It looked like the feathers that that small chicken had on its body.

Before anything else could be done, I heard some _one_ behind me.

"So... were you the one stealing my stuff?..." My eyes shifted to the source.

And there... was the two legs...

It looked angry, very angry... its eyes furrowed and paws curled up. I stepped away from it, not being in the shape to fight it.

"Answer me!" It screeched. My mouth parted and I let out a hiss at it. I saw it's eyes widened surprised. I smirked, thinking it was scared. My smug look fell when it pulled out something from behind. Another of those sharp thin wood with feathers in one paw. The other had a strange wood that was bent and, I think, held with string. It placed the sharp wood on the bent wood, which pointed straight at me.

"I don't know who you are, but you don't just take things from people..."

* * *

 **Heeeeeey there readers!**

 **The story ain't over. I don't plan to abandon this story in any way, it just takes a bit of a while to update with school work by your side. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and be patient for the next one. :D**

 **If there are any mistakes, I will appreciate to be PM'd about them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aaaaa new chapter! Enjoy it my dear readers! Been a while, but I'm here now!**

 **Before reading, have some...Review replies! From last chapter.**

 **CrimsonCow** I can see you like it! Don't worry, Im not discounting it. I'll keep writing aslong as I live!

 **And while this next one isn't from last chapter, I'll still reply.**

 **Krazykat** Just like the review above, I will keep writting!

 **Also, I will say this only once here.**

 **I DONT OWN MINECRAFT OR STORY MODE**

 **That seems to be all, so have a read. ;3**

* * *

I just stared, frozen as the two legs pointed the sharp object at me. I couldn't move myself, my legs were frozen stiff in fear. My eyes were wide, something wet ran down my face, and my… hairs felt at the edge of of my skin and the back of my head. I didn't know how deadly the sharp object was, but I definitely know that it would be painful if it touched me anywhere. The two legs didn't keep its eyes away from me.

"Why did you steal my stuff?" The two legs asked gruffly.

I feel as if I understood what it said, yet I didn't understand what it really means. I'm sure it wants to kill me or something from the way the two legs is staring at me. I gulped and took a step back from it. I saw how it stared at me, for a small second its eyes widened when it glanced at the rest of me besides my eyes, looking surprised and worried. I couldn't place my claw as to why that was. It blinked and narrowed its eyes, back to aggression and hostility.

"Don't you dare move!" It screeched. I stopped right there immediately.

The two legs then approached me, taking slow strides towards me. My body shook, wanting to turn and run back to the cave, but it seemed like a lost cause since it could probably hurt me if it threw the sharp object at me. I had the urge to roar at it, but from what I learned before, my roars are not as scary as they used to be.

"Tell me, who are you?" I remained quiet anyway. It narrowed it's angrily.

"Didn't you hear me? Who are you?!" The two legs screeched loudly. Unfortunately I had no way to properly communicate with it, all that would come if I opened my mouth are roars and growls. I gulped nervously, unsure about what I should do to escape it. One things for sure, if it does attack, then I will fight it one way or another. I narrowed my eyes at the two legs intensely. It seemed to have seen my glare because it made one of its own.

"Not gonna say huh? Well then…" I continued my stare down at it, but the two leg's next action greatly confused me. It moved the pointy tool away from me, the sharp tip now faced the ground instead. Then it brought the tool behind it, when its arm moved back, the tool was gone. My eyes trailed the dangerous tool, then back up to look at the two legs. The two legs didn't look angry anymore, but it had a look of suspicion in its face either way.

"At least tell me why you stole my things, or give it back to me." It said not so threatening anymore. On the inside I calmed down slightly for the moment but, I couldn't let my guard down, it could be tricking me. I glanced at the two legs for another moment then turned towards the grass. I heard it sigh.

"Who are you then?" I kept my gaze towards the grass still, not moving my head to look at it.

"Do you even have a name ma'am?" I still stared at the ground around me, feeling agitated and confused. I noticed the two legs shadow moving around slightly. There was a few seconds of silence between me and it, until it spoke again.

"Do you have amnesia? Where you forget most or all of your memories?" I still stared at the ground. I heard the two legs sigh in what I think is annoyance and frustration.

"Anyway…let me help you."It said, then it began to approach me which made me flinch and pull myself backwards to make space between myself and it. I looked up at it and saw it narrow its eyes, then it suddenly ran towards my side and handed out its hand towards me. I just growled and pulled my legs close to my face. It sighed in even louder annoyance.

"Look i'm trying to help you here alright? Obviously there is something wrong with you. Either accept my help or you can stay out here and get killed by the mobs."

'Mobs'? What is a 'mobs'? I tilted my head at it, and its eyes went slightly wide. It took a step back

"Do you know what a mob is, guess whatever amnesia you have is more serious." I shook my head, meaning no. It's paw slid down to its side and shook its head slightly.

"You might need more than just help, you need teaching. Again I will ask, do you want my help or not? Unless you understand what i'm saying." It muttered the last part, but I still heard it anyway. I was slightly confused at some of the...words but I still understood part of it. I had a feeling it wanted to help me, even if I just met it. Hmmm… it might be useful.

I lifted myself up from the grassy earth rather shakily.I still wasn't really used to walking on my hind legs. It saw me wobble and it was about to try and help but I gave it a small growl, trying to say I didn't need help standing since I learned how to...recently that is. I was able to see it make a face at my noise, almost like it was confused and surprised at the same time. I eventually gained perfect balance and stood still, then glanced to it.

"Well atleast you can stand, now follow me. Also, since you didn't want me to help you stand, then don't blame me if you fall on your face and I ignore you." It said with a smirk, while I just snorted. The two legs soon walked the opposite direction, and so I followed it, still wobbly though. At least i can use the tree trunks to support myself.

"So, let me introduce myself, I am Steve," it began "I'm mostly a miner, looking for treasures underground such as diamonds to craft epic armor. You probably didn't understand what I said once again, right.?" It said while it turned its head to look at me while I stared ahead with a half lidded face. At this point I didn't care about what it was saying unless it's something I know or if it interests me.

However, the two legs had a name which interested me. Guess there is really no need to call this

"Right...anyway, I'll lead you to my humble abode, or simply, my home. I'm surprised that you trust me enough that you're willing to follow me and letting me help you. Actually… us, I have a friend there who can also provide assistance, if your willing to let her that is." Steve seemed to smile slightly when he finished, as I could see its cheeks perk up a little from back here.

"Tell me, what was the last thing you remember? Did you feel pain anywhere? Do have visions appearing in front of you or something like? Fragments of your memories? Friends or family?" The tw-Steve kept yapping out as we walked, while I just zoned out and stared around me. The area was very defined by the amazing bright sun above us, which was still moving. However, my thoughts wandered about Steve and its friend that it spoke about.

Who is Friend anyway? Is Friend a nice creature? Maybe a two legs? My thoughts wandered to that. Two legs seem to be the smartest creatures in land, since everything else acted like they didn't even know how to pick things up.

Like me back in my domain. I felt like I was the smartest creature there, even more than my teleporter companions, and Inwas the strongest ...but I couldn't exceed my master in anyway.

I suddenly bumped into something which almost made me fall, but I regained balance and looked up. Steve stared down at me in silence, I tilted my head as in asking why tw-Steve was staring at me. Steve rolled its eyes and pointed at something in front of itself.

"We're here. Take a look." Steve said as he moved out of the way. My eyes glanced towards the direction and I gaped. In front of me was..here comes a new word...house. A house made primarily of tree wood and cave cobblestone, but they looked very different. They looked as if...they were handcrafted or something like that using a sharp or blunt tool to do so.

"Hey come on, what are you waiting for?" I turned to Steve who walked towards a rectangular wooden door. When Steve was directly in front of it, it gazed back towards me and motioned with its paw to come over.

Steve then turned back towards the door and was about to open it, until it opened by itself and there...was another two legs who looked far different than Steve. I raised an eyebrow at the sight of this new two legs for a bit. It wore different clothing than Steve did, and they looked slender while Steve was more muscular.

"Alex!," Steve began enthusiastically," I have arrived!"

"You been out there for quite a while, did something happen? Mobs chasing after you?" The two legs named Alex smirked. Steve rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish.

"Weeeeell…oh wait. I brought someone here with me."

Alex raised an eyebrow." Hmmm?"

Steve moved out of the way and gestured at me. I looked at the Alex with caution and wonderment. Alex moved out of the house door and approached me. I went stiff and slightly nervous.

Alex's eyes examined me with a hand under its chin. It continued for a few more seconds and eventually turned to Steve," who's this?"

"Someone who doesn't remember anything about themselves." I saw Alex widen its eyes in surprise. Alex approached me, almost hurriedly. I took a step back cautiously, not wanting to be near it, or the other one. This Alex wasn't looking at me but was looking at my body.

"Your clothes are all torn up, and those scratches! What happened to her?!" Alex turned to Steve, who shrugged seemingly in confusion.

"Are you in pain?" Alex asked. I tilted my head, then shook no. I wasn't in any pain, except when I arrived her, but I'm not feeling anything no. Besides, what was clothing.

Alex glanced at my body again, "at least you aren't bleeding, or anything of that sort. So I'll let this slide for now."

"Not sure if she even remembers what made those gashes. They look recent but when I found her she wasn't bleeding, or had bandages," Steve said.

"You mean she has amnesia?"

"Yes, well I think so, but there are a lot of signs that says she has amnesia. Also, the way I found her was when she was stealing a fish I was cooking up."

Alex deadpanned." You do know that you can just come here and cook it in one of the furnaces…along with the chest full of fish."

Steve chuckled under his breath." It's…a long trip to get here..."

Alex deadpanned." Seriously? Was that it?" she shook her head discretely before turning her gaze towards me. For some reason I didn't feel nervous or threatened being around these two. I'm not sure about it, but I feel I could trust them for some reason even though I just met them.

"So, you don't who you are at all? No home? No name? No...friends? Or family?" the new two legs asked with concern.

I shook my head.

I know who I am, but I don't trust them with that knowledge.

"Well, I don't know what to do to help your memory, but I do know that we can teach you." Alex smiled at me.

Teach? Teach what?

I tilted my head in confusion, which made Alex smiled warmly." We'll teach you the basics. I bet you'll get it down quickly."

Steve then approached Alex and tapped it's shoulder. Alex looked at Steve with a raise eyebrow, but Steve motioned for Alex to come with it. Alex rolled its eyes and went with it a few blocks away. Once they were at a distance from me, they began chatting with each other. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but it could be about me.

The two kept chattering away, a few times I seen Steve make a face and Alex looking at Steve with a straight face. Steve appeared to have sighted and said something back to Alex and shrugged. The two of them turned towards me, which made me go stiff in nervousness. Steve walked up towards me with a smile. That must mean something good.

"Welp, guess you're one of us now." Steve smiled, I as well did.

Alex walked over to us, "but first things first, you need a name."

A name?

"Yeah, you definitely need a name, cause we can't really just call you nothing. So a name would be great, or even a nickname." Steve chattered and Alex nodded. I looked down towards the grass, unsure. I know my given name

but…

Alex...Steve...

My name doesn't seem to fit along with theirs. I looked up at them and shrugged. They looked at eachother, then at me.

"Then we should come up with a name for you." Steve placed a hand on my shoulder. I shivered slightly at the touch, not really used to it at all. The only times I've been touched was when I expected pain. Steve took his hand away after seeing my reaction, face strewn with shock.

"Oh, sorry." Steve backed away to Alex.

"So, do you have any name options?" Alex asked me. I shook my head, having absolutely nothing in my mind that would help. The only things that come up is my actual name, but I don't want to use that.

I saw Steve roll its eyes ,"doesn't have to be something complex. What do you think about Ana, or Marie or-"

"Steve, she needs an interesting name, those are too common. Do you even know how many people have the name Bob, or Joe?" Alex giggled.

"Sure... the question is, what should it be?"

I turned my gaze towards the sky, wondering. The voices of Alex and Steve were drowned out as my mind concealed itself as I thought about what they been saying. That I should get another name. Maybe it should be different but not too much. Or I could just tell them.

"E-e…"

Steve and Alex stopped talking to look at me, eyes wide.

"E-end…"

Steve raised an eyebrow "what? End? Wait a minute, you can speak!"

"Enddeehddagah…"

"Excuse me? We uh, don't understand…." Alex went closer to me side, ignoring a flabbergasted Steve. I tried to say my name, but I just couldn't pronounce the rest. It's as if my throat can make those words correctly at all. Alex placed a hand on my shoulder gently, reassuring me. Steve made a face, yet he was ignored.

I tried to say, but I couldn't. I sighed and lowered my head in frustration and defeat.

"H-Hey, it's alright", Alex smiled. "Don't pressure yourself okay?"

"But, end? What was she trying to say with that?" Steve placed his hand under its chin.

"Hey! What about Endelle?" Alex exclaimed happily. Steve and I stared, but Alex facepalmed.

"Why not Endelle? For you!" Alex motioned me with its hands. Steve chuckled, "It's not a bad name though."

"And you can come up with better ones?"

"Hmmm maybe…"

I looked between the two, watching their exchange with a smile, once again. I smiled again. These two are willing to help even though I hardly met them, well more with Alex.

Endelle...

I actually like the sound of it. It doesn't stray far from my name, and yet it sounds like it fits with theirs. Even though everything is going too fast for me to understand, I will still adapt either way, whatever happens.

Steve...Alex...and Endelle.

I feel I'm going to like this.

* * *

 **Aaand we are here!**

 **Well well well, the classic 'skins' are in the show. Wonder where this shall go from now on :3**

 **4/14/2018: Made some edits, fixing, deleting and adding a few tidbits.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Is finally here. It was long wait but at last I have written the new chapter!**

 **Review replies**

 **PuzzleMaster- _Im glad you love it! Don't worry, I'm not stopping anytime soon, just takes time to write. Keep reading, and I hope it continues being your favorite story. I'll keep writting!_**

 **Nothing else to say, so on to the story.**

* * *

Steve expected another day in the forest, collecting wood, hunting for some animals and collecting seeds for a small farm that Alex and himself made. His sword, bow, along with a spare one incase of needing it within his inventory. As well as a take out furnace and some raw salmon he had with him. He forgot to store them in a chest before he left. He didn't bother going back to do so when he realized how far away he was, so he just continued on to what he came out to do.

The moment he got hungry, he couldn't help but use the salmon he had in order to save the rest of the raw meat he had gained, and while it cooked in the furnace he would go off. He also wanted to canoe back quickly as to not lose his meal just like with what happened not too long ago with his crafting table.

He seriously can't figure out who would take it when there were thousands of trees everywhere for them to use, and he must have been deaf because he was right there with it. He should have heard someone coming and mining the table off it's spot and getting away. Either he didn't hear them, or the person was just too ninja-like for him to discover.

The crafting table was, at least a not very important object. Steve easily made another table using the trees around him, no difficulty at all.

Then he spotted her, a girl that was crouched over the furnace and eating his delicious meal, well he wasn't expecting this. Now he and Alex are accommodating this strange person who looked like she has been through the nether and back without being prepared.

She had a black dress with purple particle designs at the bottom and the ends of her sleeves. She had short black hair that reminded him a lot of an enderman's skin, but her eyes, her pupils, he felt like he was actually staring at an enderman. They were light purple, actually, they almost looked like they were glowing. When she stared at him when he called out to her when they were in the forest, along with the shade of the trees above them, her eyes made him thinking of endermen instantly. Steve bet if he saw her in the darkness he would mistake those eyes for an actual, though short, enderman

However she was riddled with some faint scars on her skin, mostly her hands, and her dress was slightly torn in a few places, along with the fact that she was barefoot. Steve really thought she was beautiful, especially if the dress wasn't riddled with holes. Yet, there were more pressing matters that materialized within Steve's mind, like who was she? Where did she come from? Where did she get those scars. Why did she act the way she did?

Steve hoped that it wasn't anything related with abuse.

She looked like any other human, but there was probably more to her than meets the eye.

Steve wasn't sure if giving trust to this girl (she appears to be the same age as himself and Alex, so lady may seem as the appropriate title for her) is the best thing, but what he sees is a lost, likely injured, and scared human who needs to be cared for. He also speculated that Alex wouldn't forgive him for leaving the person to fend for themselves like that when she doesn't seems able to fight.

Now, he and Alex were discussing what to do with her. They definitely didn't want to let her go on her own, she acted like a little child, the thoughts were proved when the unknown human was looking at the flowers that Alex planted with sparkling eyes and taking an interest in a banner that Steve made. The way the girl looked at the objects was like someone who have been given the most magnificent gem that they ever seen in their life.

She even hardly spoke, but when she did it just sounded more of like an enderman trying to say words.

Steve doesn't know why he started, and kept comparing her with endermen.

The two have seen their fare shares of interesting, dangerous, amazing, and death inducing adventures and moments, but nothing as simply as this.

Now, the two were just staring at the newly named Endelle feeling and touching the walls of their house in complete fascination. If Alex wasn't thinking about the extent of the girl's situation, she would be laughing very, very hard at how silly she looked. The ends of her lips just twitched into a small, yet constrained smile at the sight.

"I'm lost," Steve broke the silence with a whisper, "we should help her, but how? But for some reason I can't help but maybe think she doesn't have complete amnesia."

Alex turned to him, "what do you mean?"

"She seemed to have an idea about food and the environment around her. And I bet she was the culprit for taking my crafting table. I don't want to point fingers but she was the only other person in the forest. Besides, you have seen how she reacted to somethings."

Alex sighted. They suddenly heard tapping, and turned away from each other to see Endelle tapping the wooden walls of their house. She also looked very fascinated by the structure, which made Alex raise an eyebrow.

"There isn't any other place she can go to, the closest town is so far away that horse ridding will still take us all day to get to and I don't think she will get help there. But Steve, are you sure there wasn't anyone there with her? Not even...a pile of inventory?"

"Course I'm sure. She was all alone and she didn't have anything at all. No weapons, actually she had no items at all. She looks like she's been through something with all those scars and torn clothes, but they don't look like something slashed or cut them, more burning."

"We need some professional to help her with her amnesia, but I really don't know anyone who would be a good candidate, or met anyone with such profession," stated Alex, eyes furrowed.

The two silently watched the innocent like Endelle, wandering thoughts about her past and what she went through.

Steve wants to find out, one way or another, but unlike some, he doesn't want to use drastic measures, or plan to.

Being nice and patient gets you places.

...

Endelle

I touched the wooden walls of the two legs home, the texture felt rough but smooth, it was hard to describe, but I loved the way it felt on my cla-eer... um, hands. I ran my hands across the wall from one side to the other excitedly and feeling the ridges across my sensitive skin. I was too busy with the wall that I hardly noticed the two two legs stared at me incredulously. I could tell they were amused due to their quivering mouths.

"You seem to really like the wall."

I turned towards the voice, which came from Alex. Arms were crossed in front of its chest along with a smirk on its face. I just smiled and continued running the wall again, almost falling on my face several times, or nearly scraping my face on the wall, but I was happy anyway. I probably wouldn't even care if I scraped my face.

I was still somewhat learning on walking on my hind legs, but was going better than before. While I was almost used to it I sometimes forget I'm actually walking on my hind legs making have the urge to walk on all fours, but I was more focused on the wall than anything else. I heard Alex's higher pitched chuckle behind me.

"Well I never seen anyone excited over a wood wall before. This is probably the most entertaining thing I seen since several weeks ago."

I turned towards Alex with a questioning look. Alex seemed to caught on it and smirked, looking almost mischievously.

"Well you see-"

"No!"

Steve strode up to Alex with a glare that could melt compact ice. I shook slightly, thinking I may have done something wrong or somehow threatened them. Alex though just chuckled with a roll of its eyes quietly again. Steve kept up their glare for a bit of a while before they calmed down, though Steve was yet to chill, then turned towards me.

"Well then Endelle, first things first, you will need a place to sleep, though our humble place doesn't have a quest room for anyone else since we never had visitors before, only us two live here."

Steve finished while he looked at Alex who had a thinking expression. Not long, it's eyes perked up.

"We can just build one, it will be easy. Maybe a small house for her, or an extension from ours and into a room for her."

Steve smiled, clearly in agreement with what Alex said. I just stared, my hand still touching the wall firmly, still in love with it, since I didn't understand much of their words. Alex and Steve went towards the door leading outside. Steve opened and walked out, Alex was about to do the same but stopped and turned towards me. They motioned for me to come too. While I indeed wanted to go with Alex to see what they were going to do, I still wanted to keep feeling the amazing texture of the wooden walls as they called it. I heard footsteps and felt something grab my arm. I turned see Alex being the one who took hold of it. She gently pulled on it, really insisting that I come with them. I slowly let go of the wall and followed them reluctantly. I took a look at the wall with a saddened frown.

"Don't worry Endelle, you'll get to touch walls later. For now though I suggest you come with us so we can teach you to build."

I tilted my head in question. Alex sighed, "we should try and teach you what we know, cause you won't last a night out here. The world is a very dangerous place, you definitely need to learn how to survive it. If you don't then you'll be inventory on the ground."

I tilted my head again, which made Alex groan a little.

"Actually, I think I have a better idea. I will teach about blocks to you while Steve builds a room for you to stay in since there aren't any quest rooms. We never expected to see someone one way out here.."

Alex went out the door to reach Steve while I stayed behind. I mostly understood a few things but I know the two legs wants to help me with something. I strode over to the hole on the wall with an invisible force field and looked out to see Steve and Alex. They were moving their lips so I knew they were speaking about something. I turned away, my eyes suddenly interested on the wooden floor as Alex called it.

I sat down again and crouched onto my stomach, arms spaced out in bliss. I felt the floor of their domain, which had some kind of soft feel to it, but I loved how it felt. I like the feel of the wooden walls, but maybe I like this even more. It felt like grass but it had a pleasant feel to it and was clearly different, as well as not being the same color. I heard the rhythm of taps and a shadow fell over me.

"Again?"

I turned back to see Alex towering over me, its head tilted with a smile. I smiled back though mine had sheepishness all over it. I bent over to stand in front of Alex.

Alex shook her head slowly, another smile upon he face. "And if your curious, that is actually a wool carpet."

I made a hum sound before looking down at the now called wool carpet with interest.

"Well Endelle, can you tell me what this is?"I turned to Alex who suddenly took out something from behind its back. I tilted my head, confused about the strange item.

It was a simple red block, but it had a sort of red glow coming from it, and I swear that I felt some kind warmth, like heat being produced by the glowing object. I liked the way it looked, it was so pretty and mystical. I slowly reached for it, but Alex placed a claw on mine, and pushed it away gently.

"No no, not yet. This is redstone, more specifically, a redstone block. A precious material used for a number of reasons, like crafting and building. Though finding redstone isn't always easy." Alex stored the redstone block back to its place and took out something else.

"Now this is a block of lapis, it is just like redstone, but it can be used for different things. This can be used for enchanting tools and items to dye clothes. Things like that, and it's also not entirely easy to find like redstone." I tilted my head at the lapis, and I too liked the way it looked, but not as much as the redstone block. It may not glow like the red block, but I still found this lapis pretty.

Alex stored away the lapis block back. Before it could say anything, we heard a loud noise of pain and groans come from outside, which sounded like Steve. Alex tensed and looked towards the door. It sprinted towards it, opening and dashing out in the blink of an eye.

I suddenly felt concern and wonderment as to what may have happened, and I didn't want to be alone in here either. I walked out the door after Alex, but stopped immediately at the sight before me. There, Alex was helping Steve to its feet while wearing a scrunched up face of clear pain. That was when I noticed it's arm was wearing a dark and reddish splotch like the color of the red block. I walked quickly to the two and waved my claw to get their attention.

Steve looked up to me with a short smirk,"hey...uh don't worry about me. I'm fine. Trust me."

I pointed one of my digits, or tried, since I wasn't very well at using each digit individually, I pointed three out of my five digits at the splotch of dark and red on him. Alex looked to where I pointed and made a gasp. Steve groaned.

"Oh, that...just an enderman. No biggie," Steve shrugged nonchalantly.

"No biggie?!" Alex raised her voice, her face a concerned glare straight at flinched Steve. "Endermen can kill! You just fell from a two story building and claim almost dying from an enderman is no biggie?!"

Enderman?

A sudden pain on the back of my head surfaced, so I held my head and rubbed my forehead to calm it down. The voices of Steve and Alex were drowned out, a different sound came into my ears, but it sounded painful for me as it was very high pitched and loud.

For some reason, that name brought something at the back of my mind besides pain. Tall, lanky creatures and skin as dark as darkness. Eyes that glowed, that pierced through one's soul like a spike, ones that showed rage if one dared to take a gaze. I seen two legs in the past that were unfortunate enough to enter my domain and to be caught within the claws of one. It never ended well, or ended with one alive. Even if their stares doesn't affect me like other two legs in the past, they still sent a wave of shivers through me.

"It's gone at least, and besides the room is nearly finished anyway. Look up." Steve's voice snapped me from my thoughts, and looked to see Steve pointed one of its digits up towards something while Alex stared silently. I turned as well, wanting to answer my wonderment. There, was a medium sized hole on their wooden walls. I was able to see the inside, which was barren of anything besides a door and windows on the side.

"Wow, that was actually rather fast," Alex began with a short smile, but soon turned into a frown. "However, you're still injured, and that definitely doesn't sit well with me. Whether you like it or not you will be healed."

Alex grabbed one of Steve's arms and gently dragged it towards the door of the home while I silently followed them. Alex kept dragging Steve despite the noises of protest, but they went towards another door, one that I never entered in before or noticed, as well as noticing that this new door looked different than the one that led into this place. It was a darker shade of the color of the door, and its appearance was also different with long rectangles going up and down with no holes on the upper side to look through. I didn't realize that Alex and Steve disappeared behind it, so I went after them through the open door.

It wasn't a long way, so I came into to a room with strange bubbling objects sitting on something made of wood. I saw Alex come to one of the bubbling objects and took out something attached to it. Alex gently swayed it, examining its contents before going to Steve who was sitting on some soft looking object caressing the injury.

"Don't touch it! You'll just make it worse! Anyway, here is a healing potion. It should take care of that wound in no time." Steve took the strangely shaped object and drank down a liquid inside. I just silently watched, like I have done since not too long ago, just watching everything that is happening with hardly a clue. My mind was taken into wonderment, once I saw the ugly wound on Steve began to disappear in the blink of an eye. It was so incredible and to me, even impossible. Wounds can always heal overtime if one were to rest, but I never seen anything heal that fast!

I raced over to Steve and gently touched the place were the wound used to be with increasing interest.

"Woah!" Steve exclaimed, "I didn't see you there Endelle. You startled me."

Steve's words were lost to the wind the moment I went up to it, my mind having more interest to the healed arm. I stared with wide eyes at the arm still contemplating how it was possible to heal that fast. I reached and lightly poked it, waiting for a possible whine of pain, but it never came. I then poked multiple times to see again, and still nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Endelle, please stop that."

I looked to a frowning Steve. I stood back, thinking I may have done something horrible or painful. However Steve just smiles a little before turning towards an incoming Alex who crouched slightly to look at the healed limb. Steve moved the arm for a few seconds before setting it down.

"Well that worked. I always loved potions of regeneration," Steve turned to look out a window, seeing that the big bright ball...I mean the sun in the sky was very slowly moving over to the horizon.

"It's not even close to night, but there's plenty of time to finish the new room."

Steve Slowly rose up, but Alex came to push it back down. Steve looked to her with a determined look, but Alex ignored it and preferring to keep Steve down.

"Alex!" but the said two legs ignored instead, a disapproving glare decorated its face.

Myself however, wasn't interested at the moment. My eyes caught the sight of the same see-through objects that Alex gave to Steve that heals. There actually multiple of them, connected to some glowing rod along with some kind of smoke, and bubbling. I gently approached the objects in fascination, desiring to know how it does that.I only stood to watch it unless risk harming myself like almost burning my hand earlier trying to get the delicious food from the flames inside the grey cooking object. I wondered if it was cooking something to eat?

I suddenly saw in the corner of my eye was the colors of Alex, which made me jump from the two legs slightly, not expecting the two legs to be so close to me.

Alex ignored my reaction and crouched down and opened up a brown object that was next to the bubbling structure, looking inside while hands scrambled around inside. I heard noises of clanking objects coming within it, indicating the two legs was searching for something. I was behind Alex turned left and right trying to get a glimpse as to what the two legs could be getting and what was inside the brown hollow box. Alex soon rose up right, and from here I could see that there were some items in the two leg's hands. Alex walked in front of the bubbling objects with the strange things it held. Alex placed the items in its hands on the side and took out from somewhere what I remembered was called a book.

The book was opened and quickly skimmed to some parts, probably the most important ones. Alex looked through it, her eyes scanned through it very quickly as far as I could see from where I was. Soon the book was closed and placed next to the items. Alex picked up and placed the held items inside the bubbling see through things.

"Another potion is on the way to replace the one used on Steve," I turned to Alex who looked at me. I nodded, and I was happy on the inside for actually understanding something perfectly for once.

Alex watched the bubbling objects, but I tapped the two leg's shoulder, which made it then turn back to me. I pointed at the bubbling object, wanting to know what it was.

"Oh, this is a glass bottle filled with water, and these are the ingredients for potion making. Though it can be complex with how many there are and what ingredients to use, which was why I had this book to remember them," Alex took out the book again.

"Yeah, an expert is more likely to know the recipes without a guidebook to make them. Hey!" Alex glared at the direction where Steve silently tried to tip-toe out, but Alex caught Steve before he could get out the door.

"Steve, let me finish the room, you stay here with Endelle alright? Incase of lingering injuries."

Before anything else could be said or done Alex walked out the room. I heard Steve groan behind me, not in pain but more in annoyance.

"A regen potion heals everything!" yelled Steve, but there was no response back.

I went to sit next to Steve, placing a hand on its shoulder. Steve just shook its head.

"She will come back soon enough." Steve took out something from behind it, it was a see-through object like the ones bubbling nearby, wait, Alex said it's called a glass bottle filled with water, and I just remembered the ones bubbling were also called potions. I should start calling these things by their names, since the ones I made are too long. The names they have however are too complex for me, but I think I prefer their to call them by the names Steve and Alex said.

However, one of the things said made me think. What is a 'she' though? Is Steve talking about Alex? Alex is not called 'She' though…

"Anyway, Alex went to finish the room. I wanted to be the one to finish it, not just because I started it and that we have different ways of building, but also because you're our guest, and become a potential permanent residence, you got nowhere to go after all."

I began to loose focus on Steve's words, focused on the objects that Alex placed near the bubbling rods. There were so many things, but I one nothing about them. I turned to Steve who kept rambling on about something, but I just the two legs shoulder, his attention now on me.

"What is it?"

I pointed towards the objects. Steve turned to look at them, eyebrow raised.

"What about them?"

I pointed to the book that Alex left before turning to see Steve, whose eyes widened in what I believe to be realization.

"Oooooh, you want to learn more about potions?"

It took me a few moments to piece the words together, but I nodded once I understood what Steve said.

"Potions are a slightly complex topic to teach, with all the ingredients and what branches from it. However it isn't hard to learn the basics, but you will have to understand the recipes and what goes into what. If you placed the wrong ingredient into the potion, then you may not get what you desired. I'm sure Alex wont mind if I give you a simple lesson in potions," Steve gave a bright, confident smile at me. I just smiled back, interested in learning something interesting.

Steve grappled the edges of the bed he sat on, then pushed itself to stand, albeit rather shakily. I frowned, feeling concern that Steve isn't fit to even stand yet. I placed a hand on the two leg's shoulder and gently squeezed it. Steve turned almost immediately, but Steve remained standing anyway.

"Endelle I'm fine, my arm was injured but not my legs, and you saw the regen potion in action. I'm one hundred percent alright. So don't worry at all about me. Alright?"

I just rolled my eyes. I feel that Steve is too confident for his own good, and maybe Alex knows too. I snapped out of my thoughts just to see Steve over by the rods with the bubbling potions holding the now open book in front of its face, eyes scanning its contents. Eventually he turned to look at me.

"Alright, best to teach you about certain items first before any potion making is made."

I just smiled, really wish I could talk like a two legs. Maybe Steve and Alex can help me, but not at this time. Potion making sounds very interesting, and i would like to learn how to make and use these potions. I would really love to learn to make the healing potion that Alex gave to Steve.

"Endelle? You okay?"

I blinked, now recovering my senses and taking me out of my trance, again. I beamed at Steve, my mouth forming a wider smiled than I ever did before.

"Okay? Eventually you will need to be taught to speak normally. For now, come over here," Steve motioned with its hands towards himself. I understood the motion to approach, so I came closer to the two legs. Steve directed a finger to some objects laying near the rods. I tilted my head in confusion at the funny looking objects that were aligned neatly.

"These are ingredients for the creation of po-"

"Hey guys!" Alex popped in the room, face smiling and cheerful. Steve snapped his head to face the two legs, face furrowed, and what I'm sure was Steve was feeling discouraged at being interrupted so suddenly.

"Alex! I was in the middle of teaching!"

"But I finished the room at least."

Steve sputtered for some reason.

Chuckles from Alex made me turn to the two legs. "Did you expected for the construction to take longer? Too bad. I finished faster than what I expected. Nonetheless," Alex came to grab my arm. "Let me show you the new room!"

Alex dragged me out the door, but not before hearing Steve yell, "hey! I wanted to do that! I started it after all!"

Alex continued to drag me out, seemingly ignoring Steve. Soon we were outside the nice home and in the brightness of day. I almost wanted to blink my eyes to adjust at the sudden exposure.

"So, what do you think?"

I turned to Alex, who pointed up. I turned my head over to the direction Alex pointed to, and my eyes widened. There, a new overhang was attached to the home. It had a hole with an invisible force field on the side so I was able to look at some parts, inside which only had wood for its structure.

"Let me take you to see the inside! There isn't much but it shouldn't be a problem. Let's go!" Alex grabbed my motioned for me to come, and that's what I did. Alex walked in while I rushed to follow her pace. Alex turned to go towards some stairs that led up. Though I stopped to look at the stairs for a second before following the two legs. Behind me I saw Steve emerge from the other room's door, and followed us immediately. It didn't take long to reach the top, the ceiling wasn't very high after all. The three of us made it into a hallway with other doors that led to who knows what. Alex ignored the doors and went straight to one at the end of the hallway, opening it once she reached it. Inside we were met with an open and empty space. There was nothing inside, only wooden walls, floors, and ceilings.

That was I thought till I looked at the edge of the room, when I noticed an object that was the same color as the redstone Alex showed me earlier stood. I slowly walked over to the object, its strangeness appeals to my sight. When I was close enough to it I poked it. Once I did I felt the softness it bared just like the wool carpet.

I loved it.

I crashed onto the red object happily. I extended my arms and legs everywhere and brushed my hands against the smoothness of the softness, I which I think had wool as well, and not just the carpet. I suddenly heard chuckling behind me, I turned to the sight of Alex holding its hands over its mouth, shoulders shaking. Steve had its arms crossed while leaning against the door's opened outline.

I blushed a little, quickly getting up and shaking myself from potential dust. For a second I noticed some confused faces on both the two legs, which disappeared as quickly as they appeared.

"You seem to like the bed as well, and I thought you would prefer on choosing to sleep on the floor with how much you like wood," Alex said. Steve didn't' say anything, only staring at me which was starting to make me nervous.

"Besides your new accommodations, there is still a lot that we should help you with, teaching is a priority. And maybe, you'll get back your memories," finished Alex, her voice clearly filled with much resolve.

However I was tense, my smile tense, and the more tense it got as Steve kept his unnerving gaze. I couldn't find an emotion out of him except the silent gaze, examining, like looking for something.

What happened to the Steve that brought me here? That offered me a home? A smile on his face and teaching me not too long ago?

Alex seemed to not notice, as an arm wrapped behind me to bring me closer to the hole with a see-through force field, which Alex called it a window.

Too many things are happening at a time, too many words, too many sights, too many things to learn, so I really need to learn to adapt just as quickly.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm glad you guys enjoy reading it! Now just gotta go make the next chapter.**

 **Endelle is making progress, now being accommodated by Steve and Alex, but Steve is suspicious. No worries, he isn't the maniacal type to torture people to get answers.**

 **Next chapter will eventually come, just you wait.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh man, it's been a while, but here it is anyway.**

 **Review replies:**

 **KrazyKat- _Thank you! I can tell you enjoy the story, so enjoy the future chapters whenever they come and stay tuned for them._**

 **Minecraft (and Story Mode) belong to its rightful maker(s). That is all, so head on now. Enjoy!**

* * *

I was sitting on the red bed looking out the window relaxed, my head slightly poked out looking at the far ground below me. The sun was now coming down from the sky, darkening the entire world very, very slowly.

It wasn't so long before I was accommodated into the home of the two legs Steve and Alex, and everything so far has been amazing. They treated me kindly and offered a home, their home, to me. Teaching me about the world, learning about common customs of their species, so many nice things.

I also discovered about genders, which I am yet to understand, and that I was classified as the one called a female, though I'm not sure just what advantage it gives me, except I am placed in the same group as Alex, but I don't mind it. I want to know more about what separates males and females into these groups, so will try to remember the questions the next time I meet them, including call them as he and she, according to Alex.

From the corner of my eye I spotted the torn cloth I wore during my first appearance here. This dress I appeared in was neatly folded, stitches adorned its surface from fixing the holes and tears it had. Alex insisted I had a change of cloth, or clothes as they called it. I now had on what were called a blue shirt, black pants, and black boots. Alex had to help me with changing since I didn't know how to put them on and take off the dress I had, and Steve was completely useless at helping, only running out the door and slamming it shut. He didn't show up until Alex and I came out.

Speaking of Steve, he was more calm, and at times a little intimidating with the way he stared at me, but I don't think it's too much of a problem. He was scarier than Alex by many levels, but I wanted to ignore those features as much as I could and like Steve just as much as I liked Alex. I wondered if he knows or is suspicious about what I am. I now felt very nervous.

Was he pretending to be nice to get my guard down? Maybe he's planning to attack me when I least expect it? Does he desire to get something from me? What could I have that he would want? I sighed and rubbed my head, feeling a headache coming.

Or maybe I'm just being very ridiculous and paranoid. Yeah, that must be it.

"Endelle!"

I blinked, coming back to reality. I suddenly realized I was back in the real world and with my face plastered against something hard, the invisible wall. I removed my face from the window panes and rubbed it, feeling slight numbness on the area. My previous thoughts sunk to the back of my head when I saw Alex outside looking up at me and waving some strange tool in her claws down at the green ground. Next to her was what I knew was a crafting table, but there was also another object which looked just like the grey one I took the food out in my first encounter with Steve. Alex waved the picaxe at me, well she definitely got my attention now.

I waved back at the two legs, said being smiled more and stopped waving.

"Come down I wanna show you something! I think you'll really like it!" Alex exclaimed, 'her' voice muffled by the invisible material called glass panes.

I just tilted my head like what I often do. Alex just gestured with her claws to come down. I nodded my head and decided to answer Alex by leaving her line of sight. I made my way towards the sealed entrance of my new domain, opening the door with some slight difficulty since I wasn't used to using my claws for such a complex task of turning the doorknob. My claws are better simply used for slashing, climbing or tearing things apart.

Once I managed to obtain my victory against the door I made my way towards the stairs. Another challenge came to mind, which was to go down the stairs on my two back legs. I was still getting used to it and the more I walked, the better I could maintain my balance, well in flat land. I guess this comes naturally the more it is done. If this is the case then I should start a sort of walking routine.

I grabbed onto the wood columns on one side of the stairs, what I think were called rails as Steve said, and began making my way down to the bottom. It was rather unpleasant. I kept fearing falling down, that I would slip once or twice when I took a step down and possibly fall to a painful death. I kept my hold to the rails very firmly and thankfully made it to the flat wood ground in one piece. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, then exhaled in relief.

Another victory for me. I suddenly remembered the reason I was down here and fast walked to the entrance door. Another battle won against a door knob later and I found myself looking at the greens, browns and blues of the outside world. Alex was spotted with her arms crossed and staring at a pink four legged creature nuzzling the grass, my presence apparently going unnoticed at the moment. I came out fully from behind the door and crept up to the unsuspecting being. Alex has yet to notice me, so I smiled a little as a plan to startle her came to mind. Alex suddenly turned, staring straight at me which made me froze. I smiled, though it quivered. Alex eyes were wide, which eventually softened.

"Hmm trying to scare me are you? To tell you the truth I wasn't expecting that, but I guess I caught you before anything happened," Alex chuckled. "To bad, but you can have other opportunities to scare me, but good luck on that." Alex's expression soon became more serious. She walked closer and stood beside me.

"Okay, now that you're here, we can get as to what I called you for. You never mined before, have you?" Alex asked. I tilted my head, which gave Alex the answer.

"So, you never mined before, and mining is a crucial part in this world. I never met someone who doesn't know how to mine but you'll be an exception due to strange circumstances. You need to know the tools for mining, so come over here." Alex ushered me towards the crafting table, furnace and small chest. I glanced at the items curiously, wondering what role they had to do with this 'mining'.

Alex opened the chest and rummaged through its contents until she found what she was looking for. She held out a white double-pointed tool with a wooden neck, the strange pointed end shone in the light.

"Look at this Endelle, this is a picaxe, an item used for mining and something you must NEVER leave it behind if you go of to caves for ores and resources." Alex placed the axe down and searched for something else. I took a closer look at the 'picaxe', restraining myself from picking it up, for now. She picked up a wooden stick, but the other end was lit up with a bright ball.

"This is a torch, though im pretty sure you already seen one, we have them everywhere in and out of the house."

We had? I looked back towards the house, and indeed there were some 'torches' placed on different parts of the wooden domain outside. I can't believe I never noticed these before, why didn't I when I was scrunchanizing the new home? My shocked trail of thoughts were broken when Alex pulled out another item from the box.

"This is a sword, never leave home without just like the picaxe incase mobs come at you. Here is also a shovel, though it is best used to remove dirt. You shouldn't mess up the shovel to remove stone and ores and the picaxe to remove dirt and gravel, because that's just wasting good items. I also got food in case of hunger, armor for protection and lastly, some regen potions for to heal in case of severe damage. You already saw these in action with Steve." Alex dusted her hands as all the items she mentioned and showed were displayed on the ground around her. I looked at each one in wonderment. I was very intrigued, fascinated and excited to use them, if Alex will let her do so.

"These items are all for you to get, I have a second set of these same items, so no worries, except for this clock which is an item that tells the time of day ,there wasn't enough gold to make a second one." Alex motioned to the tools.

All these items, all for me? Alex turned around to take her own items, and that was when I rushed to check out the new tools. I went first for the picaxe. I picked it up carefully through the wooden neck, my claws folded around it practically perfect, as if made to perfectly fit in them, and lifted it. It felt somewhat heavy, but not enough to make me drop it. It almost felt comfortable to wield. I placed it down soon to check the rest out giddily. I especially had fun messing around with the torch. The blazing fire and smoke was mesmerizing to watch as I waved it around in the air. It reminded me of something before.

"Hey Endelle, we should go now if if you are to learn more about mining. Right?

I nodded to Alex rapidly. Alex picked up and pocketed her items in quick profession. I looked at my items strewn around, so i picked them all up quickly and tried to pocket them just like what Alex did, but I just ended with half of them disappearing somewhere and the other half dropping to the floor with loud thuds and clanks. I saw Alex turn around with a surprised expression.

"You don't even know about storing items into your inventory huh?" I just tilted my head. Alex sighted.

"This is important for you to know, your inventory is used to store your items and carry them wherever and whenever you please, though the space is actually limited, not infinite. How to pocket your items? We'll all you have to do place them into your pocket."

'Easier said than done' I thought. I tried to do what Alex did before. I picked up the shovel and did the same, or the equivalent of the action Alex took to 'pocket' her items. This time, my claws came back with nothing. I hummed in surprised happiness. But where did it go? And how do I take back out? Was it transported into the so called 'inventory'?

"You did it!" Alex beamed. I gestured towards my claws, trying to get the message across as to how to get them back. It took a bit for Alex to get it, smiling once it was understood.

"Do the same action to but instead think about the item you wish to take out."

I hummed in thought, then done as I was told. I thought about my items, and suddenly I saw images of the items I know I stored away. It looked as if the images and the information were drilled into my brain, it surprised slightly. I saw several of my items neatly lined up in a row. I should take out one of them to test my inventory skills, and reassure myself that they haven't disappeared forever. I didn't want to trouble Alex to get more for me.

I decided to choose the picaxe. It took me a moment to realize I was holding the pickaxe I chose. I snapped my head towards the object, turning it around for anything amiss. I decided to check my inventory again, there I saw the picaxe wasn't there anymore.

"There ya go, wasn't that hard or complicated right?" Alex beamed. I nodded blankly, my mind still processing.

"Mining is another important activity, as mundane as it may be. Some don't like mining, but I'm pretty sure everyone has gone mining at least once, or more. Where would they get their resources anyway? Anyway, we should get going now since the sun is setting." I raised an eyebrow. Wasn't night time dangerous with the mobs everywhere? Why should we go mining at such a dangerous time? Alex looked confident however. She picked up whatever items remained, no there was nothing left except ourselves.

"I should also tell you, going night mining is rather bountiful. Going mining all night in a cave until dawn, and while there is the chance of running into monsters, it is actually easier with the obstacles in their way, like walls and cliffs. Taking them out with arrows is the best solution, but its best to save them for when they are needed, such as creepers. Those things can make some whooping damage on us, makes me wonder how you have survived so long on your own."

I looked down on my feet nervously. I didn't hear Alex say anything else.

"Anyway, are you ready?"

I looked up to see a smiling Alex, an iron pickaxe on her right hand. I fumbled a little with my pickaxe before settling it down on my side. I walked to stand next to Alex.

"Okay! Follow me, there is a nearby tunnel which should lead to a large cave system."

Alex raced away, so I went to follow her. My legs were quivering at the exercise, but I don't think it shouldn't be a problem now. I'm still very surprised at just how quickly I learned to walk like them. Im happy myself, more for not falling on myself. Not just walking, but learning. From what I was told I learned more words in a day than what a toddler learns in a few years, as Steve said. I feel proud of myself now.

The house was becoming smaller and smaller until I couldn't see it anymore through the green foliage of the trees. I began to worry, but I should try and place my trust on Alex on this. It couldn't go wrong. Alex is very smart and i'm sure she couldn't make mistakes.

Alex suddenly stopped, and I didn't. I couldn't stop my running and so I ran and tripped on a tree stump not too far up ahead. I groaned, pushing myself to sit on the grass. I felt something grab me under my arm and pulled me to stand. Alex appeared by my side and gently brushed whatever grass got suck on my clothes.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would have continued. Are you alright?" I nodded, then I looked over myself for injuries. There were none, so Alex and I walked continued and walked forward to the cave entrance. It wasn't large, but it wasn't small either. It was just big enough to allow the two of us entry side by side with enough space to stretch our arms out on each side without restrictions.

"This is it, this cave was dug out and expanded by Steve and I. We explored much of the place but there is still territory to see, mostly because we kept running out of torches. We won't do anything drastic here, this is only to bring you a sense of mining, and not going to the unexplored areas. I'll too dangerous for you? I'll take you to the explored, and lit, areas first, then go mine." I nodded at the command.

Alex took my arm and walked me inside the cave. My eyes wandered around the grey, cold place. This place looked just like the other one I was in with the fury chicken creature before I left, I wasn't sure if this was actually the same cave. Maybe all caves looked like this?

"Endelle, there are some stairs coming up, a lot of stairs. I will hold you when we go down, and please be careful where you step alright?" Alex said.

I looked onward and indeed, there was no more ground to see. When we got closer, I saw the familiar step of stairs, a long way down, much longer than the one in the house. Thankfully there were railings on each side, so it was easy to hold and navigate myself down. Alex was still holding my hand, as if knowing that I needed her assistance. While I wish I could do this myself, there were too many stairs to focus on, and it was a very long way down. I felt nervous all of a sudden. I felt Alex grip my hand tighter.

"It's alright. Just take it slow and steady."

I let go of Alex's hand.

"What are you doing?!" Alex cried out. I held onto the railings more tightly as I scaled down the long stairs. I saw Alex try to reach and hold my hand again, but I gently pushed away. I had the desire to go down on my own. Alex, reluctantly, put her hand to her side and stood aside to watch. She was in front of me, so she went on to stepping down the stairs, backwards. She was holding on the railing with one hand with her back against it, and the other free, probably to help me if something were to happen. But how can she go down these stairs without having to look forward?

"We're here now."

I reached the last step just when she said that. My feet met the relieving feel of flat ground, and no more stairs in sight. I sighed and let go of the railing's end. A tap on my shoulder made me turn, Alex was motioned with her head to come onward. Silently, I followed.

"Guess you are thankful those railing were there right?"

I nodded. Alex smiled and turned towards the mouth of another cave. Torches lined the cave's walls everywhere, some wooden platforms made bridges connecting to other places unreachable by hand. Ocasional dirt, grass or mushrooms were seen as the two of us moved forward. I have learned about some of these things back home, but not a lot, such as what those mushrooms taste like.

"This is it, Endelle. Welcome to the mineshaft!."

The mushrooms left my sight, and eyes were welcomed to the grand expanse of so many tunnels that i didn't know if I could count them all. My mouth slaked a little, shocked at the extensive network of this cave and tunnels, just how many were there? And how long does it go?

"This is a mineshaft, a network of tunnels that lead to more tunnels, or other areas. This place is pretty cool, it helps us find and discover treasures, ores, and can become a sort of road to other areas that are very far. But it can be easy to get lost in here," Alex rubbed the back of her head. My head sloped in confusion.

"Anyway, there are many places to mine in here. There are some parts where Steve and I haven't touched, or bothered to collect its resources and ores to be left to get at another time. But this is a good thing for you. You can get your first resources and learn more about mining, and earn experience."

I smiled, and Alex smiled back. Alex motioned again with her head. Alex led me towards one of the tunnels. This one was a lit up with torches with the walls all smoothed out to have the torches placed neatly in a line. When we walked inside, I saw some colorful, and sparkly spots on some parts of the tunnel. They looked very beautiful. I tapped Alex on the shoulder and pointed at the sparkly objects.

"Those are the ores Endelle. I told you about them back home, though, it was only the redstone, yet, that was block of redstone, not redstone ore. Anyway, here you can find ores in their natural habitat. Iron, gold, and if your lucky, some diamonds. There's mostly iron ore and some redstone here and there, but their are common in certain places. Why don't I show you how to mine the iron?" Alex walked towards a wall filled with the shiny iron dots.

Her picaxe was in her hand, its form shined in the glow of the torches around us. I watched her raise the picaxe over her head, and began hacking on the sparkly iron ore wall. My eyes widened when the sparkly wall began cracking, and the more Alex kept hitting it, the more the cracks grew. Alex made one more hit, and the wall broke, a small piece of the wall fell down and transformed into a small, rotating block. Alex picked it up and went over to me.

"You saw that right? That was mining, and this, is a block of iron ore," Alex juggled the small block of iron ore, catching it nearly professionally.

"It's your turn now."

I perked up, picaxe in hand. Alex stood back to give me space while I approached the wall, the my hands around the pickaxe handle twitching. I now stood in front of the sparkly iron ore wall. I eyed the wall, looking at the sparkly ores with adoration, they looked simply beautiful and shiny. However, I couldn't just stay and look at them like this, I had to so something, and that was mine them as what Alex wanted me to do. I dislike having to break them from the wall, but I really wanted to get one. So raised my axe over my head, stepping back to get my balance after the axe nearly fell off from my hands behind me, and struck the shiny iron ore wall. A small crack breached the surface of the wall. I them struck the wall over and over, the crack growing and growing. The crack now covered the entire block. One more hit, and the wall shattered completely. On the ground, a smaller version of the iron ore spun slowly. I smirked triumphantly and bent down to pick up the block. I turned it around to examine it from several angles, and noticed there wasn't any crack or indentations where I struck it.

"Got your first ore, now you're a novice miner," Alex chuckled. I smiled while I gripped the sparkly ore.

"Would you like to help me mine the rest of the iron?" I nodded. Alex spun her picaxe in her hands spectacularly before she moved next to me. She struck the wall, making the wall crack a little. I followed in on her lead once I stored the ore in my inventory my hold and experience with the picaxe growing the more I struck the wall. We continually broke and collected the ore, our stacks of iron growing, but the wall being devoid of the sparkly ore more and more. I had a sudden thought, I could decorate my part of our domain by placing sparkly ore everywhere. My mouth stretched from the thought. The room would look very pretty, and not just iron ore, but other ores that Alex told me about, if they are anywhere in this mineshaft.

The last iron ore was mined by Alex, but I didn't mind since I had a lot in my inventory now, and I'm sure I can't fit them all in my room. Besides I wanted space for the other ores. My hand with the axe drooped once done, my arm feeling a tad bit tired. I turned to Alex who didn't look tired at all, she actually looked pumped and went towards another wall with more iron. I have the conclusion that she is very skilled at mining, having it done so for a very long time, so she had developed the strength and endurance to mine for long periods of time. I just started mining, so I shouldn't be surprised with my weak arms.

"Are you tired?" Alex asked. She was looking directly at my drooped arm. I noticed so I raised my axe higher to change her view. Actually, it was more like I swung my pickaxe in an arc and settled it with using both hands to hold it.

"Hey, Maybe you would like to sit down for a bit? I don't want you to strain yourself. It will come back to bite you later if you do."

I shook my head no. I didn't want to just stop and rest, I wanted to continue, collect more cool and sparkly ores and gain strength with mining which will be useful in the future. The more strength I gain the better I mine, and fight if it ever comes to it. I was told about mobs, and I need to be strong if I ever have to fight some of them. Alex made a face, then rubbed her chin. Before I came here, I had so much strength that I could destroy things not from my domain just by slamming on them. This new form of mine must not attribute my previous power. I'm so small, and so weak, but I desire to be strong again, mining can help me gain some.

"Maybe we should take a break."

I gaped to Alex. Didn't I just say, or gesture, that I wanted to continue? I narrowed my face into a glare to Alex, but she just chuckled.

"Cute, sorry but I won't let you overwork yourself. I don't want you to strain your arm, which will last a painful amount of time. So please, let's take a break for now and then we can continue on later."

I wanted to disagree, but I noticed how the arm that was holding the weight of the picaxe was quivering. Alex seemed to have noticed too because she was smirking very smugly. I huffed, and decided to give in to her demands, for today. I stored my picaxe back into my inventory, and my arm drooped to my side, feeling relief that there was no longer anything to hold, yet the strain was made it painfully hard to raise my arm. It wasn't very bad, but raising my arm over my shoulders was hurting. I sighed.

"Told ya. Your body isn't mining material at the moment, so you will have to exercise frequently so your body will get used to mining, like me." Alex pointed at herself, then spun her picaxe again spectacularly. I rolled my eyes and walked towards a lone cobblestone block nearby and sat on it. It felt a little uncomfortable and cold, but it will do for now. I turned my head towards my arm, then spun it in a circle, trying to massage it a little despite the slight stinging pain.

"I have to go check on something, so you stay there and rest. Alright?" I sighed while I nodded. Alex walked past me, her picaxe stored away when I watched her go. While I watched her, I saw that she continued onwards towards another tunnel however there wasn't quite a lot of light coming from it. It was rather difficult to see in it. I wondered just what she planned to do in there.

Alex was soon out of sight, her form no longer visible. A nagging thought clawed through me. What if she got lost? Or fell somewhere where she couldn't get help? I fidgeted with my fingers a little. Alex was very strong, and smart. I shouldn't be worrying about her like that, maybe what I should be worried about is what else Alex will be teaching me, and have me do, about mining. I shouldn't be worrying about her, I trust she will be fine.

While I waited for Alex to return, I used my time by circling through my items. I checked out the sword, the torches, some of the potions, and lastly to my excitement, the sparkly iron ores. I stopped at the ores and stared at them. It was so sparkly, not like the torches which just give off light, but the iron ore has specks of light that dance and reflect from the ore by the torch's light rather beautifully. I was nearly hypnotized by the shine it bared. I gently traced the sparkly ores exposed to the surface of the grey block an-

BOOOMMM!

I shrieked and fell forward. I covered my ears from the sudden loud sound, my body curled up in a protective position. I felt the ground shake slightly, but it rattled my skin and bones despite the harmlessness it composed. Once everything settled and the noises died almost as instantly as it came I rose my head and snapped towards the direction it came from, uncovering my ears slowly. I merely stared, unmoving at where the explosion came from, my mind going a hundred thoughts at once.

The same place Alex went.

My mind ran through mortifying opinions as I ran towards Alex's location.

What happened? What was that loud noise? Is Alex okay? What was that tremor? I knew if I didn't run fast enough I may never get my answer, so I sped up as much as my legs would let me. It was actually starting to hurt, my legs were feeling very weakened with the need to stop and lean against a wall or a stone block to rest them. I couldn't stop for long, I needed to know what happened, right this instant! I want to know if Alex is okay.

The closer I approached the area, the more I noticed it was getting darker and darker, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I stopped at the sounds soft groaning. I upped my speed to reach faster, and when I turned a corner, I froze at the sight.

There was large hole that ate part of the floor and wall in the dark tunnel, the crater smoked slightly as well. Next to the hole was a fallen torch, which illuminated the unconscious and unmoving figure of Alex next to it. I rushed over and kneeled down to her face. She was covered in a dark substance that smell faintly of fire and ash, along with her clothes and armor.

I heard her breath out, then in. she was alive. I sighed in relief, my back and shoulders, and my heart, relaxed. I then examined the large, still smoking hole with wonderment and nervousness, her sword laid a small distance away.

'What caused this? Was Alex doing something here?' I wondered. Alex was probably trying something out, and she hurt herself doing so. I read a book that Alex and Steve provided me with, and I remembered a page that spoke about an item called TNT, an item that explodes when activated. Maybe Alex had TNT hurt herself when she used it. Or, it could have been a creeper. I was taught about mobs by Steve, and told me creepers explode when they get close enough. Maybe a creeper exploded near Alex. Wait, maybe it was ghast shooting a fireball at her. I paused on my thoughts once I realized that those ghast creatures are only found on the red fiery place which I can't remember the name at the moment.

I felt Alex twitch on my arms, so I looked down on her soot covered face scrunched up in pain. I knew she was very much hurt, so I had to get her out to be healed, and quickly. I then remembered we had healing potions. If I gave her one, then she will be all healed up. This place was too dark to see, so I placed my arms under and around hers to drag her back towards the large lit up chamber. I dragged Alex at a steady pace as I didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already is. Her armor made some loud scraping noises, which bothered my sensitive ears, but i ignored it with the best of my ability.

Hhhhssssss…

I paused. The tunnel went silent, creepily silent. I swore I heard a noise just now. A rather familiar noise. However, I heard nothing else. I looked around one more time before resuming with dragging Alex.

I heard the noise again. I paused and looked around again. There was nothing. I glared at the darkness, wanting it to stop distracting me from helping Alex. I dragged Alex again, this time not pausing when I heard the noises again. The scrapping of Alex's armor made it difficult to focus on it, but I still heard it, though it was faint. However, I paused when a new noise, the small tip and tap of something walking...closer. I snapped my head around rapidly, feeling very nervous. Very, very nervous.

I finally snapped my head towards the darkness of the cave, and there was when I saw it. It was a green, four legged creature. Like the one in the other cave I been. I gasped slightly as it approached me, hissing angrily.

I realized that it was actually a creeper. Those green creatures that explodes.

I placed down Alex gently and stood in front of her. When I looked behind it, I realized that it wasn't alone. A few more creepers waddled out, all hissing impatiently. Not only that, but crawling creepily along the walls were small and dark creatures with glowing eyes like redstone. These new creatures had multiple legs, which was rather disturbing to look at. These creatures hissed too, their mouths filled with sharp fangs and dripping saliva, which made me back a little.

I curled my fists tightly and growled under my breath. I didn't know how to fight these monsters. While I was getting used to my body every hour, and learning how to use it like Alex and Steve, I didn't have any knowledge on how to take down creatures like these. I reached down into my inventory and took out the shovel. I was aiming to get the sword, but a shovel should do nicely. I held the shovel in front of me and glared at the incoming creepers, ready to fight.

I wasn't going to let them harm Alex.

I growled and raised the shovel over my head, and raced towards the creepers. The creepers continued to approach, but they suddenly stopped. I didn't. I continued to run fiercy, ready to pound them with my shovel, but they spun around and ran off into the darkness.

I noticed I arrived at the brightly lit center chamber, so I dragged Alex closer to the center and placed her down gently. She was still alive and breathing, but probably not for long. I needed to make this fast.

I reached into my inventory, and took a po-wait, I took out the sparkly ores. I frowned and placed it back in my inventory. I reached again and took out… my picaxe. I frowned deeper and placed it back, I reached a third time and took the… shovel. I sighed, frustrated. I decided to throw the shovel away instead. I reached and took out…. The picaxe again. I threw it behind me.

'Hmmm, if I empty my inventory, i'll find the potions...eventually.'

That is exactly what I did. I couldn't seem to find my potions, since I kept taking out all other items, thus my inventory getting smaller and emptier. Every single time I took the wrong item threw them behind me, which I will pick up later. There was absolutely no way was going to let these wonderful items handed over to me by Alex be left to rot. There goes the torches, the sparkly ores again, the pot-WAIT!

I jumped for the potion which I unintentionally threw behind me. I caught it just before it hit the ground, then brought it close to me, thankful it didn't fall and break . I quickly went over towards a still Alex and bent down to pick up her head. I opened the potion and gently poured it in her mouth. Once the potion was emptied, Alex suddenly coughed, spraying some droplets of the potion onto the floor. When I took a closer look on her face, I saw the injuries, including the ones on her arms, disappear. I threw the now empty potion bottle and gently patted Alex's cheeks to get another reaction from her. From the corner of my eye I saw her hand fly up to rub her forehead. Her eyes and mouth scrunched up once her hand made contact with her skin, then her eyes opened. She looked around until her eyes settled on me.

"E-Endelle?"

I nodded vigorously happy. Alex pushed herself to sit upright, still rubbing her head dizzily. I had my hand behind her as support to stay upright and not fall back.

"Jeez, what happened?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. I only had theories about what could have happened back there, not the truth. I had a feeling, however, that maybe the exploding creepers were responsible. I wanted to know, Alex should have the answer unless whatever happened damaged her head. I stood next to her and poked her shoulder. Once her eyes were on me I gestured with my hands to hopefully have her understand what I was trying to say. I pointed at the tunnel she was, then to her, then I raised my arms to make a confused motion. I saw realization in her eyes.

"Oh… well, there was creeper, that appeared from nowhere. I never realized it until I turned around with its face right in front of me." I then motioned for why sue went there in the first place. I wanted to learn how to write, making motions to talk was confusing and not very effective.

"Last time Steve and I were here, we left a chest with ores that we mined at the area. Our inventory was full, and we couldn't pick up the ores, so we made a chest to store it. Then we left, wanting to get them back another day, with empty inventory. But the main reason that tunnel was dark was because we ran out of torches and materials to make more, and we went into the cave regardless. I went there to place torches and brighten it, but it seems there were monsters in there. I knew there were but I didn't expect a creeper to creep behind me without me noticing it was there."

Alex coughed in her hand before she tried to stand on her own. Her legs were shaken and covered in soot, and I went to help her retain her balance. I let her use my arm and shoulder as a crutch to stand up, and wrapped my other arm to hold her steady. She tried to walk, but her legs kept shaking and collapse under her weight.

"Thanks. Um, do you have another potion with you, if you haven't used them all on me, just incase?" I nodded. Alex smiled thankfully.

"Good, because I may need it later, and I bet I will have a hard time trying to get my potions from my own inventory, maybe. I can't focus completely at the moment. My vision is still murky and my other arm feels numb."

I was concern at the sound of those words, but her injuries shouldn't do anything permanent. I didn't know a lot about how Alex's and Steve's bodies worked, or their kind, but I don't think her injuries will sustain within her entire life. Unless I'm wrong and it does situation for life, but I just don't know. I felt Alex move, so I turned towards he and saw her take out her clock. She brought it very close to her face, probably trying to make out what it was depicting. Alex blinked several times.

"We could get back home, but it's in the middle of the night so we may have to stay the night unless we decide to bail it straight home now. I don't want to put you in danger, mobs could come out and after us with how dark it is. My legs also seem to not be cooperating with me at the moment," Alex sighed.

"Steve was right, maybe I shouldn't have brought you out here at this time. I just took a creeper to the face back there."

I frowned slightly. I didn't like seeing Alex being upset like this. She seems to feel very, very guilty for me being here. I wanted to show her that it wasn't. She needed to be cheered up, she might feel very upset, and not want to do this again. I loved this, I loved going mining and getting these beautiful sparkly ores, and liked Alex a lot, even Steve despite not being as close to him as I am with Alex. I perked up once I remembered the iron blocks. I gently placed Alex against a stone block, I saw her turn to me, confused. I went over to where the sparkly ores were spinning slowly on the ground. I picked them and went back to Alex, showing her excitedly the treasures we rewarded ourselves with. Alex chuckled merily.

"Well, this trip was a least not a bummer for you," Alex said. She then placed her hand under her chin, thinking.

"Hmm, I haven't taught about smelting have I? I only read to you and mining. Teaching you how to smelt is a great idea," Alex beamed. I just tilted my head.

"Okay, Endelle, take this."

I walked over to Alex as she dived into her inventory, I watched, intrigued as what she could be getting. When she was done, in her hand was what I remembered was called a furnace. Alex then extended herself to me.

"Take it, and place it down. Smelting is another important factor to getting around in this world."

I nodded, and placed the now small furnace. It grew to the size of the stray stone blocks everywhere. I smiled in victory, thought this was a very easy task in my opinion. I turned back to Alex for guidance.

'Good. Now, do you see that chest over there?" Alex pointed towards a small chest at a corner. I went over and opened it up. I saw a few items I knew, but others which I had no idea were.

"In there you should see clumpy, black items. Those are the coal. Take those."

Indeed I did. I bent down to pick up the clumpy black items that were described. The item called coal, felt very weird in my claws. It also I stroked the side of the coal while I walked back to the furnace, and my hand began getting stained from the coal's skin. A black, soot smelling scent watched watched, making me huff out the smell. I saw Alex watching me intently.

"You got it! Now go to the furnace and place the coal on the bottom hole." Alex pointed at the lower region of the furnace. I walked in front of the furnace and placed the coal inside as instructed.

"Alright, now get you iron ore and place them inside the hole at the top on the coal."

I turned my head towards the gap at the top half of the furnace. I suddenly remembered the time I found the furnace in the bright green forest. Where I got the delicious food it had inside. I suddenly wondered if cooking the iron ore would become something delicious. Not wanting to wait any longer, I placed around half the sparkly iron ore inside. Once my hand was out of the furnace's gap, it suddenly turned bright, very bright, inside like a fire was just sparkled. I was so startled that I jumped backwards. I heard Alex chuckle.

"It's just a flame, but don't put your hand inside while it's still flaming, unless you want to get your and burned,"I nodded in agreement, remembering Steve"s furnace. I turned back to Alex for guidance, but she dismissed it by a wave of her hand.

"There is nothing else to do, just wait until the blocks are done. Once it's done you will get iron ingots."

I looked back at the furnace one more time before sitting down next to Alex. I saw her lean back and close her eyes. I leaned back but I just looked up at the stony grey ceiling and torches above. My muscles felt more relaxed, and my mind could ponder and process the experience, so far things have been interesting.

"We can rest a little, smelting all those ores will take a bot of a while," I heard Alex say, which I nodded.

"Hey, maybe you'd like to play a little game while we wait?" I turned to face Alex, who displayed a playful grin.

"Its called I Spy. It's very simple, want to try?" I smiled with a nod.

So much time has passed when we played the game Alex suggested. It was very simple, but was kinda fun to be honest. Alex would describe something and I had to guess what it was that she describing. I would get it right sometimes, and other times I would get wrong. I mean, who knew that some small 'plants' called 'mushrooms' growing nearby were described as 'mushy'? I never seen mushroom until now.

Anyway, the burning, or as Alex called it smelting, was finished. Alex, who was now completely healed, and I went towards the furnace to pick up the iron. She gave me the item, saying they were mine, which I giddily took. Alex then went to smelt her own iron while I was examining my ingots thoroughly. I was so surprised as to how a rocky block of sparkly ores could turn into a thin sheet of some strange white shiny smooth block by burning it?

When Alex was done, we settled down to rest and eat.

I never realized I was hungry until Alex pulled out a thin sheet of something called steak. The moment she pulled it out, my mouth was salivating at the mere scent of the steak. I couldn't wait to know how it tastes like. To my great joy, Alex had another piece of steak with her, which she gave to me. Not a moment too soon I sunk my teeth on the flesh of the steak.

I felt like I was dreaming.

I didn't know how to describe this. It was just so intoxicatingly tasty. And to my misfortune, I ate my steak way too fast to enjoy another bite, and so I frowned. My frown deepened when Alex said she needed to save the rest of the steaks when we get hungry again. I wish I could tell her that I was still hungry, or pester her for another, but in truth I couldn't. I just wanted to get another bite of steak, I really wanted to, but I didn't want to lie to Alex. I decided that I should be patient and wait to get hungry.

But it will be challange, but I'll take it. alex has always been so nice to me.

Once eating was done we went back to the tunnel where we were mining the sparkly ores. The place was now riddled with holes from our last mining session, giving it a jagged terrain kind of look. Alex stepped forward and looked around.

"There isn't much here for us, but we can go to a new tunnel now that this one has run dry, there should be more new caves nearby," Alex said turning around to face. Then she made a face. "Unless you want to go back to the house and rest. I tilted my head, when Alex pointed out.

"You look tired, your eyes are slanted, and your eyes have slight rings around them. You probably want to continue, but trust me, things are best experienced when you feel energized." I felt my fingers around my eyes, trying to feel the rings that Alex was speaking about, buy all I felt was my skin. I gave up feeling my eyes and faced Alex, which was when I saw her pull out the clock. Her eyes widened at something.

"Hey, daytime is arriving! We should round up our things to leave towards the house. Let's go!" Alex soon rushed away towards the large chamber, and I followed right behind her. Alex was going around, collecting all the items that she could carry. I decided to do the same by going towards a chest towards the far left.

It didn't take very long to empty the whole thing, and I went back to Alex once done, who was storing an item into her inventory that I couldn't identify.

Alex looked around the chamber,"that's all we had, now we're ready to go." Alex motioned me to follow her, and so I did. We headed up towards the surface.

The surface was no longer a dark, creepy habitat for monsters to live in. It was now filled with bright sun rays, which helped lighten the mood in both of us. Alex waddled out, the sun rays brightened her appearance, a stark contrast to the dark cave and torch light. My mind wandered to the rather beautiful landscape just like before. It never seizes to amaze me. Alex took a deep breath as she extended her arms wide, making her look like she wanted to hug the air.

"I am so glad for the sun. There was no way we would have gone the distance to get back home in the night. Always remember Endelle, the sun is the human's best friend," Alex chuckled. I'll try to remember that.

"Let's head home now, and I'm sure that Steve will kill me for being rather careless back there. If he finds out that is," Alex winked. I didn't say anything, as I just went to follow Alex's lead. I walked next to Alex, wanting to stay close to her, but also keep an eye for her as she still is slightly disoriented from the recent monster experience. I feared that she have died back there by that explosion, but thankfully she didn't. Seems I also should look out for her, like she looked out for me.

* * *

 **Chapter is 8,590+ words**

 **Chapter published on- 5/29/2018**

 **Welp, I'm glad I finished this chapie. Took a few edits and some re-reads in some paragraphs to see all is well. Alex took the transform mob out to mine, and almost got the blonde killed, should had Steve come with you girl. Atleast Endelle has experience on mining and the basics along with a few more extras.**

 **Also, I'm going to start to post how long each chapter is depending on the tens place. Example, if a chapter is exactly 6,789 words, then it will be posted as 6,780+ words, if it reaches 6,780 or over it will be posted as 6,790+. You get the picture. Pre-chapter and post-chapter notes don't count towards the number of words.**

 **Now time to write what the next chapter has in store.**


	8. Chapter 8

**IM BACK READERS**

 **I have not forgotten this story, so get those thoughts out of your head this instance!**

 **So sorry for the long gap of time I have brought between the last chapter and this one. I will try to not make such a ridiculously big gap for the future chapters.**

 **The story, chapter and Endelle as a fan character, not original character are of my own creation. Everything else belongs to their rightful creator(s).**

 **I have nothing else to say so enjoy.**

* * *

I rested on my back, eyes opened slowly, facing the wooden ceiling of my room. The sun's light pierced the invisible wall called glass and illuminated my face. My eyes slightly squinted to avoid blindness. The light from the fiery ball was warm to the touch. It was nice.

I opened my mouth to yawned out my exhaustion and whatever sleep I had left. It felt like the events of the mineshaft were a dream, but they weren't. When Alex and I came back and Steve came out to see us, his voice pierced the air like a mighty sword. I was taken to my room to rest by Steve, and when he left his voice was heard even to here. I knew he was definitely talking to Alex, or yelling, probably about what happened. Her charred armor and face were a dead giveaway. Now i'm awake with heavy eyes, yet I was rejuvenated and ready to do something.

I heard voices coming from behind the wooden door. Voices that were getting louder along with the tip and tap of feet. I turned my head towards the wooden barrier, hearing the voices now being practically behind it. I perked up when I heard the light tapping of a knock.

"Endelle?" the muffled voice of Alex spoke.

I placed arm under me and pushed myself to sit upright while keeping my eyes on the door. There was another knock, this time it sounded with more force. I stood up from the edge of my bed and strode closer. I gripped the door knob and turned it, pulling it away. The face of the orange haired human blocked my sight, but her presence made me smile widely. Alex noticed me and smiled back just as brightly.

"Im finally away from Steve, he seriously has some professional scolding. Now he wont want to let me go night mining again by my myself, and by ourselves anymore. Doesn't matter anyway, the more the merrier I suppose. Besides, its rare that I go night mining by myself. Anyway , I got something we can all do today, unless you're too sleepy."

I shook my head. I definitely wanted to do something instead of being cooped up here as I already rested. As nice and quaint everything was, I wanted do something now with this pent up energy from the short nap I have taken. I was now interested as to what Alex had in store for me, hopefully something without such a scare like that mineshaft incident. I motioned for Alex to continue.

"Well, it's about fishing," Alex said.

Fishing? What was fishing? Sounds like an activity. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Should have known. Well, fishing is an activity to catch fish to cook and eat, and sometimes, you even catch some pretty awesome loot instead!"

My interest peaked. Alex continued to smile at me.

"So what do you say? Want to join me? Steve is also going to come with us, mostly to keep an eye out for us," Alex said. Her face had a small pout in what I think was annoyance, which was rather adorable in my opinion. I chuckled and nodded in agreement, making Alex grin up like the sun right now.

Alex gestured for me to follow as she turned to head for the stairs."Awesome! Come down with us! Steve had made a fishing rod for you! It's waiting down stairs. Come on!"

So I followed the orange haired human down to the main level. My walking was actually more balanced than before, even on the stairs. I could easily grip the rails and walk down just like Alex, perfectly balanced and unwavering, most of the time that is. On normal grounds I could walk just like any other human, since the only humans here were those two, but I was told there are many other humans out there, not just them and the four I seen on my previous domain. Nevertheless, I felt very proud of myself. We soon reached the flat ground, and there was Steve coming up to us.

"Well, it's about time," he grunted. He stopped leaning on the wall and walked up to us."I think you'll like going fishing, maybe. I don't know your preferences, but lets see what you got with fishing, okay?"

I nodded firmly. Steve's mouth melded into a small smirk. He reached into his inventory and took what seems to be a long stick with a long string at the end, and at the end of the string was a silvery ball with a hook under it. He handed it to me.

"Here, this shall be your fishing rod. It's very easy to learn how to, but you'll need to see a demonstration first before doing it yourself, but with how quickly you been learning i'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time, no problem."

I took the fishing rod from Steve. I examined the strange item all over, looking at the brown wooden body and poking the piece of string at the end. I picked up the silvery ball and hook, especially the hook. I moved a finger to touch the sharp end, and I pulled it back immediately. It was sharp, but not that sharp enough that it drew blood. I then moved my hands towards the handle of the rod, moving the item around slightly. I then remembered that Alex and Steve were here too, so I turned to look at them. They were just watching, Alex had a grin while Steve had a neutral look.

"You seem to be getting the 'hand' of it," Alex suddenly snickered.

Steve painfully and slowly turned his head towards Alex, stared at her for around a minute, then turned back to look at me, still neutral. I swore there was amusement behind those hardened eyes, but it was difficult to decipher if there really was. I didn't know what that was about, and Alex didn't seem to have noticed as she walked over to me, still grinning.

"I think you may like fishing, or not. If not then that's all right, we just want you to know as much useful knowledge as you can, besides, we need a stock of fish as we have ran out," Alex said. She reached behind herself and took out another fishing rod exactly like the one I had.

Steve moved from his spot and headed out the door. He opened it and left it open, looking back at us rather expectantly. Alex grabbed my hand and lead me out towards the door, closing it behind her with her foot. The three of us were now out from our home and into the open, sunny air. The sun was still high above us, but in a slightly different position than before. I felt Alex gently pull on my, so I let my feet move. I saw Alex was moving towards a space between some trees, with Steve walking up ahead of us. I don't remember ever going through this part of the forest, so that meant we were going towards a new place. Well, a place new to me at least.

We passed through several dozen trees or so before Alex stopped me. I looked out to see why we stopped, but my mind went through several hundred thoughts at the place we have arrived in. It was a large clearing with hardly any trees. The trees that were seen were found to be very far away, scattered and alone from the rest of the forest trees. The most defining feature of the clearing was the large, blue mass that sprinkled with reflective waves and its edge covered in pale blocks of sand. There was large body of water in the middle of the clearing, and it was giant as I couldn't see the other edge of the clearing, but I saw some mountains in the distance, signifying there is indeed an edge to the giant lake.

"It wasn't long since we came out to fish together right?" Alex asked as she turned to Steve. His back was towards me so I couldn't see his face, but I saw him nod his head. Alex smiled.

I walked over towards the giant, glistening water, now being only a tiny distance from the see-through liquid. I looked down onto the flowing liquid, spotting a pale floor on the bottom through most of the lake, the same as the sand around the lake. The color of the blocks looked familiar, very familiar.

I then realized the color of these blocks are identical, if not exactly to the stones in my domain. Their textures were different which signified that these blocks may not be the same stones that made up the bare floating lands in my previous home. For some time I though sand was the same or very similar to my domain stones, I suppose it isn't as only the color is identical.

I kept staring at the pale blocks under water, hardly noticing the shadow that appeared next to me. A hand suddenly rested on my shoulder. I flinched and looked back, the hand's owner being Steve who had a worried look on his face. Alex walked over supporting a confused looking face.

"Endelle, you all right?" Steve asked." You been staring down the water like a statue. So, again, are you all right? Do you want to sit down?"

I shook my head, the fog in my mind depleted instantly. I blinked my eyes as I felt them slightly dry, but I wondered, how long have I stared at the pale blocks? I rubbed my eyes to get the dryness out, then turned to Steve, looking up as he was taller than I was. Steve, and eventually Alex eyed me for a short time before eyeing the giant glittering lake. However, I could sense that they had doubts about me, they didn't show it, but I know they did.

For a while I been hoping they don't question me about my past. From what I know they don't know, or aren't sure I have any memories about what happened before I arrived here, and maybe its best it stays that way. Steve, on the other hand, seems to be the most observant out of the two, especially with how he seems to stare deep into me, as if trying to dig me out to tell them the truth. So far he only stooped to staring. I felt someone gently pulling on my sleeves.

"There's a small wooden harbor Steve and I made for fishing. We should go there, and our farm isn't too far away either so perhaps we can go there too,or tomorrow if it becomes night after we fish," Alex said as she grabbed my hand to guide me.

I wondered as to what was a farm, and if it had any connection to this 'fishing'. I didn't get any answer as Alex kept taking me towards where ever we were going, and I just let her do since I wouldn't know myself. Steve was at the front a short distance away, facing straight ahead and going at the same pace as us.

Up ahead as the trees began to part, I saw a small wooden structure coming up. It was made of wood just like the house, with elongated sticks of wood on either side, and a wooden platform was protruding outwards into the water, the sticks were connected to it. Near it I saw what looks to be a miniature house, too small to fit three rooms for all of us to feel comfortable. I theorized that this must be the harbor that Alex said. My eyes rummaged around the new place silently, taking in the sight. The three of us stopped walking once we reached the entrance to the wooden platform. Alex let go of me.

"This is it, it ain't much but it serves its purpose." Alex walked over the miniature house."

Steve followed right behind her silently. I went with them, my mind wondering what that little house is all about. Steve left the door open, which I thought was left open for me. I peeked inside instead of entering the small house. Inside were some large chests neatly packed onto three columns. Alex was looking inside one while Steve was taking out some item I didn't know. Alex seemed to have finished searching the chest as she took her head out and closed the lid.

"We didn't leave lots of food we had farmed last time, there isn't anything but space in these chests here except for a few useless things," Alex said. She took her fishing rod from her inventory and checked it out.

Steve turned from what he was doing, smirking." Yeah, but the farm can wait, I want to find some enchanted books or an enchanted fishing rod, that would be both useful and awesome."

Alex chuckled, "who wouldn't want to find one of those. Fishing will be a lot more eventful."

Steve turned towards me. "So, what do you think? Maybe you'll find something cool on your first fishing trip."

I just shrugged as I hardly had any knowledge about this activity they called fishing. However, I hoped that I can impress them with it. Maybe I can find this enchantment they speak about, whatever it is. Nonetheless, I followed my companions towards the edge of the wooden platform, towards the shimmering water.

Steve sat to my left, while Alex sat to my right, and I sat in the middle. Despite the space between us I felt slightly compacted. It wasn't uncomfortable but I didn't want to bother for something so petty. I heard a whoosh and a splash. I looked to see Steve had his fishing rod out, the end of the string, the little round ball with the hook was floating on the surface. I noticed that Alex did the same with her own fishing rod. I went to copy the same actions, so I took out my rod and threw the ball and hook out towards the water using my own hands, it didn't land as far as Steve and Alex did.

"Wait, Endelle, that isn't how you do it," Steve said. "You have to fling it using the rod's handle. Let me show you." Steve took back his rod, the ball and hook pulling back towards his hand as he turned a contraction on his rod's handle over and over till the ball and the hook were caught with his hands. Then he let go of the ball and hook, he flung his rod backwards, then flung it forward, the string followed, and the ball and hook flung far out into the water with a splash.

I was awestruck at the display. I looked down at my own fishing rod, then looked at Steve, then back to my fishing pole. I wanted to make my own attempt at copying the action. I noticed that both Steve and Alex were looking, so I wanted to do it correctly on my first try, to the best of my ability. So I swing it back, then threw it forward. I expected to see the ball and the hook fly forward and splash the water, instead I felt it catch on my back and be caught on the back off my shirt. The string fell on top of my head, and the hook, I felt it was stuck behind me. I pulled on the string, but it pulled on my shirt instead which I'm pretty sure made a rip on the back of my shirt. I let go of the string and went to get the hook instead, trying with the best of my ability to reach it, but I couldn't bend my arm far enough to touch it.

I heard Alex sigh and said, "why don't you let me help you with that?" Alex bent over, reaching behind me and I felt the hook being released, which was a relief since it was poking my back and kinda stung.

"You will need more practice with that, a lot of practice," said Steve. "If you still want to fish then just throw the fish hook into the water. I'll be easier."

Alex settled back into her spot, giving me the hook. I decided to go by Steve's words and I threw the hook as far as I could. It landed half way from where Alex and Steve's were. I frowned, I wanted it to land near theirs or more, but it shouldn't matter at the moment.

"It's not far, but it should still be good. Doesn't really matter how far you throw it, but it's how it's always been traditionally done." Steve looked into the water silently.

I looked out into the water, looking to see what was happening, which was the ball and the hook just bobbing up and down slowly. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, but I saw Alex and Steve sitting there looking at their own. I settled down, waiting for something to happen.

"I'm getting something!"

I snapped my head to Steve, who was tense and wide eyed. I followed his gaze, and there, I spotted something bubbling in the water. I was baffled at the sight, and more when I saw it was heading straight towards Steve's hook. I saw Steve grip the handle of his fishing hook harder, and I leaned towards the water, waiting for what was going to happen. Suddenly, when the bubbles reached the hook, Steve pulled it immediately. I was startled by the speed that I almost fell backwards.

"Just a fish…oh well, more food for us." Steve took the fish from the hook, stored the fish in his inventory, and flung the ball and the hook back into the water. "You see that Endelle, that's how you do it. When you see a trail of bubbling water, wait till it reaches your bobber and pull it. That's how you know you will catch something, it won't always be fish though."

I was actually more focused on the fish than Steve. I remembered the food I took from his furnace that one time, and I definitely remember the smell, the appearance and the amazing taste of the fish. The one that Steve had had an identical scent to the one I ate except this one didn't have the scent of burning, meaning it's the raw form of that delicious fish. To me actually smells better than the cooked one I had. Nonetheless, one thing that raced into my mind was just how delicious it smelled. If doing this activity can get me some of those fish, then I can't wait to catch some of those.

I kept a close eye on the floating ball, waiting for something to come and bite it. From the corner of my eye I saw Steve frown, probably because I ignored him while he was talking, but that wasn't important at the moment.

"Hey I got something!"

This time, Alex was the one who called it. I turned to the water and saw bubbles heading straight for Alex's ball. The moment it bobbled, she pulled her fishing rod back, and out came another fish. This fish wasn't the same as the other. This one was actually plump, yellow and its entire body was riddled with sharp spikes.

"Ooh, a pufferfish! Been awhile since I got myself one of these." Alex store the spiky fish into her inventory, somehow without injuring herself from those yellow spikes.

"Good for potions, but not outstanding or great, besides the-ooh! Got something!" Steve shouted again. He pulled , and he has caught once again, another fish.

Just as he stored the fish, I felt rapid tapping from my other side.

"Endelle!" Alex grabbed my attention, pointing towards the water.

There was a trail of bubbles heading towards one of the hook balls, and that happened to be me! I smiled brightly, this is my chance to get a fish! I hunched forward, keeping a close eye on the bubbles, the smile on my face wider than ever before. I noticed my two friends were doing the same, Alex holding onto my shoulder and Steve placing his fishing rod on his lap to watch. We watched the bubbles approach, time becoming intense and slow. My eyes widened when the bubbles disappeared and the hook ball bobbled up and down.

"Pull! Now!" I did what they commanded. I pulled up my fishing rod with all my might and something was pulled towards me.

I heard some groans, some disappointed groans. I looked down on my lap, and some thin, brown object laid there.

"Just a stick…" Steve grumbled.

I began feeling disappointed. I was looking forward to catch fish, not whatever this thing was. I picked it up and placed it near me. While it wasn't what I desired, it was the first thing I ever gotten in this new fishing activity.

Perhaps I can make something out of it.

For an unaccounted amount of time, Steve and Alex have caught all kinds of strange fish, from more spiky yellow ones to large green and red ones and tiny orange and white striped ones. I looked at my own, but I haven't caught anything of value. Mostly sticks and I gotten what was called a leather vest. It didn't make me happy so I placed it next to me, with the other sticks and some useless green stuff. I could store in my inventory but stick was nothing of interest along with the other items so I didn't think they will be worth anything. Not once have I gotten a fish so far.

I sighed with much frustration that it startled Alex. I gave her apologetic look, which she eventually understood, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Fishing takes a lot of patience, sometimes you have to wait a while to get what you want. Steve and I have been fishing in hopes of getting an awesome enchantment book, or an enchanted fishing rod. We haven't gotten neither so far but it will happen eventually, we just gotta wait and keep fishing. Besides, we got more food with all the fish we been getting…" Alex trailed off, which I'm pretty sure was that she was remembering I haven't caught a single fish since I began fishing.

"Yeah, but just wait it out. I'm confident you'll catch some soon. It's only a matter of time."

I kept Alex words to heart, but I felt rather bored. Steve told me a few minutes ago that it is very bizarre not getting fish for this long. But I have a feeling that I may know why I'm not getting any fish, but I rather not tell them, at least not yet. They would fear me just as much as those mobs in those caves.

Suddenly I saw a trail of bubbles heading straight for my bobber. Unlike the beginning when I was excited to fish, I simply frowned at this. I'm expecting another stick, or some clothes like the leather vest. I waited till the bubbles reached the floating bobber, and once the bobber bobbled, which I figured the name from how often the two referred the ball and the hook as a bobber, I pulled the fishing rod back.

This was unexpected.

On my lap was a fishing rod in its item form. But I noticed something odd about it, as in, it was glowing, or shining. It was weird, but I admitted that it was rather pretty. I picked up the fishing rod and turned it several times, the shine reflected every little surface of it. I wasn't sure why it shined, so I turned to Alex to see if she can clarify this to me.

Alex was actually looking at the shiny fishing rod, but her mouth was open and her eyes were as wide as her face would allow it. I felt another presence very close to me. Steve was closing in on me, more specifically to the shining fishing rod, his face the same expression as Alex.

"Y-you...you got an enchanted fishing rod!" Alex exclaimed giddily.

Steve was making a face, an utterly baffled face. He had his hands clenching his hair tightly but enough to rip hair.

I didn't know just what was the big deal. I had the urge to just place this shiny fishing rod with the sticks. My mind was only on the fish. Apparently Alex and Steve's minds were completely bounded to the shiny fishing rod. I wanted to know what was the case.

"I can't believe it. We have been searching for an enchanted fishing rod for a long while. For many weeks! Then, you get one on your first day fishing?!" Steve exclaimed almost hysterically.

I shrugged, mostly because I didn't know what was the big deal with this fishing rod.

"An enchanted fishing rod is the rare catch! Depending on the enchantments, it could make a difference on how you fish. Like Luck of The Sea, an enchantment that raises the chances of obtaining a rare item, or Lure, an enchantment that lures in catches much faster. Any of those enchantments provide a very significant advantage to your everyday fishing experience! You're so, very luck! " Alex patted me on the back.

I looked down at my shiny fishing rod, but in a new light as I understood what Alex explained to me. If that was true, then maybe I'll be able to catch to catch fish, and perhaps even rare fish! And maybe even catch something for both of them as a gift. I picked up my regular fishing rod, storing it in my inventory, and began using the shiny fishing rod.

"I'm very curious to what you'll catch now with that thing," Steve said.

Alex nodded agreeing with him.

Indeed, for the next few minutes I been getting catches left and right! They were coming so fast that both my friends had to direct me and have my attention turn to my activity a few times to catch the prey in time. However, it wasn't regretful. Not at all. So far I have gotten a dozen fish and more from different varieties for the next few minutes. It was utterly shocking for me, but I didn't question further, as I knew it was the magical shiny power of the fishing rod. This now became my new favorite activity as long as I have this sweet rod, mostly since I was actually able to get what I desired with this.

The three of us continued to fish till the sun over us began its descent to the horizon line, the land decorated with a warm blanket of red, orange and yellow. We began to get up and pack what we needed to take back home. We had quite the the day, and my inventory was filled with delicious fish that I couldn't wait to munch on later. The two humans had their own fishing experiences, and especially when we decided to have a race to see who can catch the most fish in our sitting near the end of our activity. It was no surprise that I was the one to be the winner, inventory practically overflowing with fish.

However, I also gained another, apparently strange and rare item from my shiny rod, an enchantment book. An item that apparently enchants other items, making them shiny like my new rod. Gotta say I had quite the lucky day. The two had the same reaction to my shiny fishing rod, Steve the most dramatic out of the two. He may have as well died inside.

We soon packed up anything that we wanted to bring, and began making our way back towards home. We were all satisfied with today's outcome, most of us did. Steve wouldn't stop talking about my shiny new fishing rod and the enchantment book, which Alex kept telling him, or mocking him, that he was jealous, while he denied it furiously. Alex just kept insisting anyway. The two just

I was actually checking out the sky when I heard a familiar cluck. I was the only one of the three who turned towards the source. My eyes narrowed once I saw it. It was that chicken. Not just any. That white fluffy creature had the same scent as the one I have caught that one time in that cave. It was unmistakably that same chicken.

I narrowed my eyes, the feathery bird obliviously walked around, pecking at the ground likely looking for food.

My stomach growled in hunger, and the chicken looked so raw and delicious. While it's true we had food at home, and currently in our inventory, I really wanted to know what chicken tastes like. I was told chickens can be farmed for food, but I really didn't know what farming is as of yet, as they haven't shown me yet. Now I have the cravings to hunt this chicken.

Before Alex or Steve could notice, I slipped silently away from them, and it was easy since they knew I was following them from behind them, and they were so focused in their conversation to notice my absence so there was no need for me to plan an escape. They were too busy talking rather loudly about something called the Nether, but I wasn't interested in whatever that was, at the moment.

My eyes darted over to target the chicken. The chicken's back was facing me, so it was oblivious to my presence. The chicken continued to peck the ground, clucking as it did so. I slowly began to make my way over to it, feet carefully placed in front, one after the other. The grass crunched under me. I flinched and looked over to the chicken. It didn't move a bit, the pecking along with the clucking continued. I smiled and continued on my way.

I suddenly noticed that my friend's voices were no longer heard. I supposed they got too far away now, but that wouldn't be a problem as I'll be able to find my way back since the spacing between the trees creates a sort of path. I'll just follow that to return home.

Anyway, back to the chicken. I silently kept making my way over to it. Now I was only two blocks away. My shadow fell over it, and it definitely noticed. The bird snapped its head around, and squawked in surprise. I lunged forward, but it jumped at the right time and flew over me. I felt it plant its feet on the back of my head which provided it with a leverage, it lurched me forward, making my face slip further into the grass. I heard the soft clumping of grass that was getting farther away. I knew it was trying to run, but I didn't want to let it go so easily.

I pushed myself quickly from the ground, wiped my face and spat whatever grass got caught in my mouth, then made a sprint for the bird. The chicken was rather fast, but it can't run from me forever. I was getting closer and closer, slowly getting within arms reach.

I could smell and even taste the sweet, sweet flesh of the chicken. My mind, and my mouth began salivating the thought of the meat that could be chewed at the moment. Juicy cooked meat by the furnace, roasted over with some spices as I laid down on my bed, looking out at the sunset, or the sun rise. That is something I would love to do.

I just need to get that chicken and I will make it come true.

I was so close now. However, before I could even try to jump for it, the chicken made a sudden turn. I turned just in time to keep running, yet, I skidded during the turn, almost making me fall on my side. That delayed me a bit, the small creature now less than a dozen blocks away, but not enough that the feathered food would get so very out of reach. Once again I was getting closer and closer. This could be my lucky day as up ahead there was nothing but flat ground, meaning I had the space to catch up to it with no obstacles on the way.

I reached out, my hands trying to stretch to get the bird.

It wasn't long now. In a few moments, the chicken shall be mine.

I'm pretty sure Steve and Alex will be delighted, and eat some delicious chicken with me.

These thoughts, however, distracted me from noticing there was no ground below me.

Took me longer to start screaming.

I should have looked, I should have noticed. Now I was falling to my death while the chicken flapped its little wings, slowing its fall. I felt then small bird was mocking me as I looked up from below, and despite the distance, I could still see its facial features. If I was prey and my predator was falling to their death for chasing me then I'll be smiling smugly too.

That was not important. Since I was falling from the sky. Apparently there was a cliff or something of that sort that I never bothered to noticed it was there when the chicken and I were running. On either side of me were two giant walls of mostly dirt and stone that I was totally oblivious to. At the bottom we're large pools of water and another liquid, but it was orange, and rather bright for a liquid, with blotches of some weird black blocks around. I was just so focused on getting my target I didn't notice the giant strip of a fall there was.

Well, now I was going to die.

I screamed senselessly.

I really wished for something to land on, one that doesn't involve hitting the ground hard. To not die as a stain on the ground as there was absolutely no water below me, only those black blocks, which I was going to land on.

I couldn't fly, I had no wings. I really desired my wings now, even when I was transformed into this new form. I needed a way to survive this. The only thing I could think that could possibly save me now were if I had wings again and fly away or float down like what the chicken was doing. That involved having wings too.

But I had none. I had no indication I even still had my wings, none at all. I couldn't feel them all, because they weren't there anymore.

None

This might be it

I needed to fly.

It was the only way.

But I couldn't.

I screamed again. However, this scream wasn't of fear, but of pain.

I noticed from the corner of my eyes were purple sparkles. Some very familiar purple sparkles. Like the charging of my breath attack or the tall dark ones who can teleport from place to place. It was a familiar essence I have seen throughout my entire life back in the lightless floating lands I was made in. It was very familiar, but I didn't focus for too long as it was hurting. A lot.

I continued to scream loudly, eyes tightly shut, and it just got louder when I felt pain on the center of my back, when something seemed to grow from a certain spot. The rip of clothing, and the sound of moving and the ripping of flesh, which I shuddered at, was a sound I never heard yet I knew exactly what it was.

A second set of limbs so strange, sensitive, yet familiar like I knew it was a part of me, ones that I may have forgotten the feel of. I didn't know why I suddenly just extended these new limbs. I felt the wind pushing up against the flaps, bulging it upward, catching the wind and breaking my fast descend into a slower, and even enjoyable trip. My fall was slower by a mile, the wind didn't feel as painful as it did against my body and face, and soon I felt the breeze wisp by me.

I opened my eyes slowly, wetness from tears covered the bottom of my eyes from the pain I felt a second ago. I looked down on me, where the ground was coming closer, yet at a slowly, nearly peaceful pace. I fully opened my eyes, trying to comprehend just what was happening. I was so confused yet so relieved.

I looked towards my left, my arm was spread out, hand too and It was the same with my left side. I tried to look up, but I couldn't turn my neck far enough, so I just settled to looking down instead. The ground was only a few blocks down, which was rather close and I could easily fall from the air and crash, inducing injury.

That wasn't the case.

I wasn't descending straight down, or arched down at all. I was actually going straightforward. There were no unbalances and it felt like… like… like flying… like I once did.

The lack of arching towards the ground showed the proof, and that I still had it in me, my knowledge of how to fly. Under me, there was a shadow with my shape, like a human.

Yet, there was something else. On each side were large shapes attached to my shadow that greatly reminded me of when I flew freely around my domain. The wind wisps by my scales, the feeling of the wind under my flaps and rushing around my body, it felt so long ago, yet not enough to forget what it was like.

I looked on straight, and there was nothing but clear fields, perfect for flight. I felt the familiar sensations, the limbs…

My wings…

I moved them up and down slightly lifting me up a bit more. I closed my eyes slowly, tasting the wonderful merriment of being in the air again, and this time, for the first time, it was wonderful and bright, a drastic contrast to the darkness and near absolute silence of my past domain. Flying was more enjoyable.

I decided to try something new. I flapped and moved my body in a way that slowed me to a near stop. I was now hovering in place. This new body was different, so the way I remained in the air was different from what my old body did. This body was definitely different in size and weight, so my flying had to be maintained different. Unlike my previous body, this one had to be maintained upward, head and shoulders up just like when standing or walking on the ground.

It reminded me, that on my last body I walked on all fours and to fly I needed to remain flat in the air so that my stomach faced the ground. I suppose that the body structure is very important when it comes to how I fly.

Speaking of, I never thought I would ever fly again. When I noticed the area my wings used to be attached to, I accepted the possible fact I may never fly again. It saddened me to the very core.

No wings, no flying. Period.

But now, I felt a little wall of sorrow build since I didn't know they were still there before. If I knew about it before, I would have been flying like it was the last days of my life, but it can leave my mind now that I realized I could fly again. That was the most important thing for me.

I decided to have fun with my new discovery. I began flying around, twirling and even flying upside down, looking up at the beautiful dawning sky. I flipped around, then flapped vigorously to gain height which was difficult in this new body of mine, but I succeeded soon enough, and now I was flying over the large crack like hole that swallowed part of the land in front of me, away from the lava and water at its bottom.

I looked to the ground, looking at the trees, the flowers, and the animals zipping past below me. Serenity swelled inside me in a wonderful way, I slowly glided downward towards the deep scar-like fissure to look again at the area below me, lava, water, and black blocks that I didn't have a clue about slipped under my shadow in various random patterns. I then noticed a shadow being casted over me, so I looked forward and gasped in the sudden appearance of a giant wall of cobblestone and dirt. I made a sudden turn towards the sky that almost threw me off my flight path.

The sudden shift in direction and the fact that I wasn't mastered with flight in this form made me descend and crash into a lake. I was thankful that it wasn't the ground, it definitely would have been far more painful. The water cushioned my fall, and getting every part of my body wet and heavy, which I really disliked. Getting out of the water was going to be a hassle, but I had to get back home regardless of appearance.

I swam up to the surface and took a deep breath of air. I paddled over to the closest shore, a point of flat grass and sand that nearly reached the center of the large lake. I eventually reached that point, and I slowly and pulled myself up, which took several seconds with the heaviness of clothes, and my wings were a very new addition and they included more weight on me so they too played a part in my struggle for getting out of the water. I wasn't properly ready to fly in this form yet.

I finally made it out. I dragged myself and rolled on my back. I sighed tiredly, my drenched clothes stuck to my skin, and it was very uncomfortable. I made a mighty loud groan as I made the extremely difficult challenge of sitting up. I flinched due to my wings being pressured, so I moved and stretched them from under me to relieve them of the weight.

I then sat up, another difficult challenge. Once I was up I looked at the unfamiliar territory. The trees and the land were unfamiliar, as in they were arranged differently than the ones I knew before, I didn't know where I was, or if I will be able to return home. If were to back my trail, maybe I will find my way back. But the easiest way to do that… would be flying.

My thoughts became worrying. I began to think what would happen if my two friends were to see me flying with wings that weren't there in the beginning?They would grow suspicious, and maybe even distrust me completely and throw me out, never wanting to see me ever again. I'm not sure if they can handle that fact. While I knew them for a short time, I was able to see we trusted each other already. I'm sure they already trusted me enough, especially Alex, but maybe if I wait more then they will feel good enough to handle it. So I decided that waiting some more will do it.

Now I needed to focus on getting back home. I looked at my wings, then gave a mighty flap, and rose rather shakily, into the wide sky. I kept flapping more, rising in height more and more, the land stretching and showing more of itself to my eyes. I could see for hundreds, to thousands of blocks but I couldn't get myself distracted, so I circled the air looking to see, or remember, any familiar landscape from my last flight.

Indeed, I spotted a cliff in the distance, I wasn't sure if it was the same I fell from so I went to check it out. Not only that but with my discovery of my wings, this could make some good practice for flying, especially now. I just needed to make sure that those two aren't nearby to see me.

I arrived at the cliff, but it wasn't the one I remembered. This one was very bumpy with dirt and trees all over the place. I looked around and spotted another one. I flew towards it, and yet again it wasn't the one. Before I could look around, I spotted a feathery chicken on the ground picking at the grass. I soared over to its spot. The chicken didn't seem to notice me yet, but that didn't matter. I landed as quietly as possible behind the chicken, folding my wings carefully as to not make a sound.

The chicken had many ruffled feathers, some completely out of place . I also noticed that the bird was heaving with a closed eye. Meaning the bird was tired, and my thoughts went to the possibility this was the same chicken that floated down after jumping from the giant cliff.

I sniffed the air, and found the bird's scent on it, and it matched the one I knew from before. This was indeed the same chicken. I looked up at the cliff above us. If this cliff was the same one we fell from, then flying back up will take me a big step to find my way home.

I looked at the chicken for a moment, but instead, I opened my wings and took flight. Getting myself almost lost for a chicken wasn't really worth it.

Well, when it comes to the discovery of my wings, it probably did.

I flapped harder and sped up some more. The edge of the cliff was closer, and I suddenly passed the edge, now going higher than the cliff itself. I turned my head downward and glided towards the treeless area. I let myself hover safely to the ground. Once my feet made contact I relaxed, shoulders, arms and wings drooped.

I gasped in sudden fear, then whipped my head around. I searched to see if Steve, Alex, or both were around. Once I found none, I relaxed again.

I began to think they may had realized I was gone, and are now looking for me. But then, I had to hide my wings unless risk them seeing them. I didn't want that.

I puffed up my cheeks and tried to make the wings sink back into my body or disappear, whichever comes first. For a few seconds I kept doing this action, yet nothing happened. My wings were still there since I still felt them. Eventually I stopped, panting with the lack of rest. I moved my wings in frustration.

I then tried another method, I wrapped my wings around myself tightly, thinking they may disappear or be absorbed into my body that way if I held them upon myself long enough. I kept this up for a minute, yet, there was no result. I scrunch my face in more frustration. I couldn't stay here for long, the sun was sinking into the sky and turn the world into night, where all those monsters will appear. I didn't want my friends to deal with them because of me, they can get seriously hurt.

I wasn't sure what to do. I know I took out my wings somehow, but I don't remember how. I walked back and forth, thinking as deeply as my mind will allow me to, thinking about what made me activate my previously unknown wings. After a long bit of time, which aided the sun in the sky to sink even further, I remembered that they appeared when I was falling which was a time when I needed them most, that if I didn't have them I would have perished. Maybe if I felt that I didn't need them anymore, maybe they'll disappear. Hopefully it isn't permanent.

I concentrated on my mind, attempting to wash out the feeling of danger or fear, but it was very difficult doing so. It was harder done than said. I couldn't actually stop thinking of flying, that my hopes for flying again came true and also the fear of losing it, which will send me into great dangers in the future that I won't be able to escape from, like falling from cliffs. It will also send in a state of despair, flying once again only to never fly again after. I was so excited and happy to know about this, but was this transformation back and forth permanent?

Though, I growled at myself for it since all these thoughts and feelings battling each other won't help. I wasn't sure what to do now. I wanted to go back home with them, but I didn't want Steve and Alex to see me with them. I need to know how, and quickly.

I took a deep breath. I needed to find a way to hide these, I don't know when they will arrive, if they do, which can be at any moment. I'm afraid to know what they will think when they see me with don't need to know I wasn't one of their own.

"Endelle!"

Speak of the wither, that was Steve!

Where that phrase came from, I have no idea.

I began to panic, hyperventilating, fast pacing, and whatever other versions of those words come to mind. I ran to hide behind a tree and away from the direction his voice came from. I flared my wings, I screamed in my mind for my desire to come true. I needed a way for this too work, but it just isn't.

Why wont it work?!

I heard the movement in the tall grass, which guarantees there is something, or more likely someone in there. My face blanched in horror, feeling my anxiety loom over me.

This was it, they were going to know, I'm finished. They will hate me, think I'm some not-human creature which I suppose is true, and probably treat me like the creatures that were fought. I'll be an outcast, I won't be liked for what I am. I heard and sometimes seen how Steve fought mobs, he fought them like a beast, treating them less than animals. It awed me, but also scared me. I didn't want to go through what those mobs did.

Then, before I knew it, my back sprung with pain so suddenly.

I couldn't hold my scream back, the pain was too horrible and instant for me to handle or even take a breath. I couldn't think, so my nerves just decided to to do it for me. I couldn't keep myself standing, and so I fell backwards, which caused more pain all over me especially on my back. Then, as soon as it began, it was gone.

I remained on the ground, a slight whimper escaped my lips. I couldn't think properly at the moment. I could still feel the stinging pain on my back, and I didn't feel like moving at the moment. Every fiber of by being just didn't want to move, like I flown millions of block without rest or a wink of sleep. I made ragged breaths. I wanted to move my arms and legs, but my body refused to obey. Instead of struggling anymore I just laid there, and hoped I will have enough energy to move in a little while. I then began to hear some voices, some familiar voices.

"...ear that?!"

"Coul...Endel...?"

"...eck out if it's her!"

"Pretty sur...live out here?"

The voices sound distorted, but I just knew it was them.

Some of the pain began to disperse, but my body still felt numb, I couldn't feel my back except for a prickly tingling of where my wings were. And speaking of wings, I couldn't feel them anymore. I tried to move them, but I felt nothing. A part of my head was relieved, but the other was paralyzed, still comprehending what just happened.

I decided I didn't want to be on the grassy dirt anymore, so I tried to get up. I pushed my hands down, but found they were as fragile as sticks. I could barely lift my head, or my legs. I grunted as I arched my back, trying to sit up, but failed and I fell back down. I pushed my left hand downward, which gave me the momentum to roll on my side.

The voices grew louder every second, and soon, they appeared to be right next to me. The patting and crunching of grass grew louder, then stopped just as I heard two gasps, then the crunching grew fast and frantic, and closer. I had my eyes closed but I didn't' need them open to know who they were.

"What happened?!"

I felt a hand placed on my head, another placed on my chest. The sounds of two relieved sighs made me flinch at their suddenness.

"She's alive!" exclaimed the voice of Steve.

I was pretty sure the other was Alex, and that there was, or shouldn't, be any doubts.

I felt two strong arms snake under my own and lift me up. Another hand was placed around my waist which provided another source for me to lean on. I tried to open my eyes ,but they were shut tightly. There wasn't much I could do but to let them take me.

I struggled to make sense of anything else, but the presence of these two had calmed me for the present time. This feeling of pain and anguish, when my wings first appeared and when they vanished again felt familiar. That being what happened earlier in my days, during the time just before I fell and woke in this form, floating in the scary and absolute silent darkness, then pain.

I felt the two may have been struggling with carrying me, since occasionally I felt a slight tumble on our path. I knew it was hardly a problem for them, but I just wish I could move on my own and not subject my fellow friends with this task. Even if I could tell them, I was sure they would just ignore to help me, or counter my words, so it was best to let these two do what they're doing.

Time has passed since they found me, and things have been looking up. My feet were slightly dragging across the grass, but because I began to regain feeling in my limbs I felt I could move my legs. I have been trying to walk on my own but the two refused let me go, perhaps afraid that I may fall. Almost as soon as I got my legs going, I was able to open my eyes, which sent me in a wave of silent joy. I was finally able to notice we were on the same path we took to go fishing, so that meant we were on our way home.

I visibly and mentally relaxed, and I was sure Alex and Steve noticed since I felt their muscles twitch. The browns and greens of trees soon gave away to the browns and greens of the house. I was taken inside and settled down on one of the big comfortable chairs gently. I leaned back, feeling relaxed and safe. I looked over to the two humans, who were seated in their own chairs with tired expressions.

"Next time we go fishing, don't get lost okay?" Steve stretched while he sat, after a short small sound of a pop from his back was produced, he melted back onto the chair with a relieved sigh.

"What were you even doing, or going for?" asked Steve. I turned to Alex, her face morphed into one of questioning, mirroring Steve's own.

I sunk a bit in my seat, not really wanting to answer, and I was hoping they would get the hint. For a minute I didn't hear them say anything, which I hoped it would last long.

"We heard you talk before, even though it was only once. I'm confident you can tell us why or what happened, or both." Alex grinned, but I slowly looked away silently. I heard two collective sighs, probably of impatience.

"Probably not anytime soon..." I heard Alex say. I heard her standing up and the sounds of feet were heading towards the kitchen.

Steve remained in his chair, looking at the floor silently yet I could tell his sight, or at least his thoughts were specifically towards me. It was an awkward silence between us but I didn't want to say anything, at least not now. I wasn't ready, and I doubted they were ready. Steve's immobility was now seriously getting on my nerves. He looked very stoic and impassive, and the silence was just making it more worrisome. He turned his eyes from the floor toward me, so I jumped slightly from the suddenness. He was yet to say anything as he kept staring at me. My skin began to feel itchy, uncomfortable itchy, yet I restrained myself from moving. I eventually surrendered from the silence when I hastily shifted my eyes towards the floor.

"Is there something you don't want to tell us?"

My eyes quivered at that question, itchiness trimming my arm, then began tracing the back of my neck. It was making it hard for me to stay focused on the floor and not scratch it. I still felt the judging eyes of Steve, another factor adding to the built up anxiety. The silence began to envelope my head, as it was eerie and uncomfortable.

"Is whatever you had that bad? Does it have to do with your...amnesia?" Steve pried further, his frame felt closer, heavy and, for some reason, made me feel smaller and insignificant.

"Perhaps you remember something, and you just don't want to share it?"

I hoped he didn't notice my quivering arms, the itchiness of the tension creeping on me.

"Was it something traumatizing? Did Someone do something to you? You may not have any proof that could indicate such thing happened, but maybe a weapon, probably enchanted or magical could have done so."

I raised my head, surprised at the change of his tone. For several moments I though he may wanted to dissect my mind through interrogation to find out, but now that I looked properly at his face he looked...sincere, worried, not faking it to find out more. It was weird, but I was thankful. The tension began leaving me, the itchiness slowly subsided, and my chest could breath easy.

"Even if it's that traumatizing, letting us know would help us be able to help you. So, could you tell us, or even write it?"

I took a deep breath, and shook my head.

Steve frowned. "Perhaps not today, but keeping it to yourself is not good for us or healthy for you. So if you ever feel good enough to share it, tell us. Got it?"

I nodded, I felt a drop of unease, but it was hardly a problem since Steve decided to stand up and stretch, and hopefully finally leave me be.

"Tomorrow I'll be going to the nearest town to pick up some supplies, and perhaps i'll find someone with a profession in psychology for you. Right now, i'll go see what Alex is up to." Steve walked in the direction of the kitchen.

I suddenly felt I could breathe normally.

Now that Steve was gone, there was no need to hold my tension. I sunk on the chair, the softness of the red wool made it more welcoming for my body. As nice as Steve was, he was rather scary whether he wanted to or not, and maybe a little snoopy for my liking. I won't mind sharing things, but maybe they won't like to know I'm a giant 'mob' or so. Maybe they'll pierce me with a sword like Steve's one.

Those two destroy anything that they don't see as a human. I have seen them destroy creatures from my room's window. I look like a human, but not on the inside. My rapidly increasing intelligence doesn't help either, it just makes them want to question me more as I'm getting smarter. Every day something I never knew before would just surface and embed itself in my mind. I'll have the ability to write and speak like them eventually, and when I'm as smart as them they'll want me to tell them because I have the ability to do so.

Maybe I will tell them, just not now. They won't take it well.

* * *

 **This more than 10,000 words, wow.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter is when things start to pick up, and things will get very interesting.**

 **Endelle seems to have figured out she can still fly, and her two friends are concerned, and suspicious about her actions and behavior. Things will be slow for them in the current time, but that will change soon, very soon.**


	9. Author's note

Hello my fellow readers. The purpose of this poll is to see which story I should continue first, From Space, or Dragon in Human Skin.

If you guys follow me or follow my stories, then you notice I write chapters for both stories back and forth, I write one chapter for one story, then go write the chapter for the other story. Doing that however, gives me a headache and makes it very difficult to focus. So down below I will make the choices as to which story I should continue first for several chapters and place the other on hold for a while, then switch to the other and do the same thing (unless I'm able to finish that story completely, and the two stories are not short).

If I do this plan, then I can focus and write more chapters and put them out more often. Currently, I'm halfway or so in finishing the next chapter for From Space, after that chapter is published I will go forth with the intended plan told above.

You can find the poll on my profile.

The poll will be closed on Nov 14, 12:00 pm pacific time. Now place your votes


End file.
